Life of Death, Death of Life
by Sargent Snarky
Summary: Tsukasa discovers something still sleeping within the World that seeks destruction. Another player accidentally sets it loose and Tsukasa is the only one who can stop it, but at what price? discontinued
1. Prolog & 'I'm back'

**.HACKLife of Death, Death of Life**  
  
Note: This takes place during the interim between the end of Quarantine and  
the beginning of Legend of the Twilight. I know Grunties are called  
something different in SIGN, but I find Grunty much easier to spell and  
remember. I am making up my own plot and whatnot, but some of the  
characters, server names and such come from the games, manga and anime.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack  
conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I  
received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.  
  
Summery: Tsukasa works up the guts to play the World again. However, as  
she plays, she discovers something still sleeping within the World that seeks destruction. Another player accidentally sets it loose and Tsukasa  
is the only one who can stop it, but at what price?

* * *

PROLOG: 

_Three years ago.  
  
I had been playing the World regularly when the incident occurred. After opening a treasure chest on the instruction of a cat creature known as Maha, I became trapped within the World, my body in the real world rendered almost lifeless, in a coma while my mind controlled my body within the game.  
  
I must say that I quite enjoyed it, at first, for I was not confronted with the problems, which had plagued me in the real world. However, by the time I was able to actually log out and return to the real world, I was quite glad to be free of the World.  
  
Since that time, I haven't really wanted to play any online game whatsoever. I retain paranoia about a similar incident occurring. I don't want to be trapped in a game. I don't want to feel the pain, even if I could feel things like the warmth of a Grunty. At least, that is what I told Mimiru and Subaru, both of whom have tried to convince me that such an incident won't happen again. They say that the World has been fixed, but they don't truly understand how the incident still haunts me. They don't have the dreams...  
  
They also don't understand that, for me, playing that game will never be the same as for them. I logged in for a very short time once, just to test and see. However, the first thing I noticed as I stood there next to the spinning Chaos Gate, was that I could still feel things. Another girl walked past me and I could smell her perfume. The sensations were not quite as strong as when I was in that coma, but they were still there and they scared me. I immediately logged out and haven't gone back since.  
  
However, the pestering of my friends, now both away on summer vacation, has finally gotten to me. Perhaps I will enter into the World again. Yes, I believe I shall, despite my anxiety. Maybe they are right... I can't possibly get stuck within the World again, right?  
_  
- Tsukasa  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Back!  
  
The Chaos Gate of Mac Anu, a portal of transparent blue ringed by a golden hoop, ever spinning, center of all that goes on within the World, spun around as usual, alone. No players were hanging about or warping anywhere at this particular moment, though several ran about the root town, trading, buying, talking or simply lurking. Suddenly, a golden loop materialized in the air next to the portal and fell downwards, two other loops following in quick succession. As they fell to the ground, disappearing, a player appeared. This player was a wavemaster, as seen by the staff, and looked about curiously.  
  
"Nothing seems to have changed," she murmured, the voice most definitely feminine, even if the character design was not. "More players, newer character designs, newer weapons, but the basics are all the same."  
  
The character design was rather ambiguous as to whether the player was male or female, the brown and tan robe of the wavemaster being loose and the body design having no features to point one way or the other. She also wore a floppy hat with green jewels upon either side above the ears. Silvery hair stuck out of the bottom in a rather messy fashion. The jewels upon the hat really were the only decoration upon the whole of the girl's outfit. Even the brownish fingerless gloves were plain. The staff, too, had little adornment. It was shaped rather like a shepherd's crook, but with a flawless red orb floating in the center of the curve.  
  
Overall, it seemed that this character was rather unremarkable, save for the eyes. Two intense, deep pools of gray, which held sadness, a strange awareness, a deep knowledge of things and a hint of remembered pain. These eyes rarely blinked and seemed almost to stare into one's soul.  
  
Currently, those eyes gazed at the sky, as their owner sent a flashmail to two friends. Those friends were named Mimiru and Subaru. The wavemaster sighed as she saw that none of them were on. She moved down her list to BT, (skipping Sora) Krim and Bear. None of them were on either. The wavemaster sighed louder, in exasperation. She was unwilling to go to a field alone. Therefore, she began to wander around the root town.  
  
After a few minutes, the girl grew bored, but did not return to the Chaos Gate. A few with keen hearing passed her and frowned in puzzlement as they heard her muttering, "You can do this. It isn't going to happen again. You can go to a field alone. It can be a low level where you don't have to worry about too many monsters. But I don't want to go alone!"  
  
Eventually, the wavemaster made her way back to the Chaos Gate. There, she stood irresolutely, debating whether to go to a field or simply log out. Then, her mind made up, the player muttered the words 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground'. The golden loop appeared above her head and fell downwards followed by two others much like when she had logged in. This time, however, the wavemaster disappeared and reappeared upon cold, hard brick. The girl let her breath out in a sigh and looked around. The 'field' had not changed. It was still the island floating in the middle of nothing with a single building, a cathedral.  
  
The wavemaster turned her gray eyes to that massive, imposing building and slowly walked towards it. She didn't realize she was shivering, but, even if she had, the wavemaster would still have forced herself to walk forward. Reaching the door to the cathedral, the girl found it ajar, as usual, and slipped in. She was alone in the large chamber and that suited her fine. The sense of peace, which had always washed over her whenever she had entered this place, came to her and the wavemaster even ventured a smile. Scanning the room, she found everything to be the same as when she had last seen it, three years ago.  
  
A half-hour, at least, the wavemaster spent there, simply sitting and thinking or walking about. Then, with a sigh, she forced herself to leave the chamber and return to the root town. She paused a moment when she appeared in front of the spinning Chaos Gate once more, taking in the myriad of scents before logging out.  
  
As the player in the real world removed her headset and set it next to the computer, she grinned and muttered, "I'm back!"

* * *

Author stuff:  
  
{A possibly fictional conversation between author and characters...  
Tsukasa: yay! I'm playing again! Fun!  
Me: Indeed... But don't get too happy...  
Tsukasa: why?  
Me: Because interesting and not necessarily pleasant things are about to happen to you in the next few chapters.  
Tsukasa: -moans- Why me? Why always me?  
Me: grin because you are awesome like that!  
Tsukasa: Oh... Do I at least get a happy ending?  
Me: Maybe... I haven't decided yet... Besides, you don't want me to spoil it too much for the readers?  
Tsukasa: uh... -backs away slightly- No, I don't want you to spoil it, but please can we have a happy ending?  
Me: -sigh- I suppose, but then again... I might be mean and have a tragic ending... Be patient and wait for me to finish the story!  
Tsukasa: -sigh- All right then... If I have to... }  
  
This chapter would get rated G. However, subsequent chapters would be rated PG to PG-13. That is why it has the rating it has now...  
  
Yes, the first chapter is about Tsukasa... I just didn't feel like actually naming her...  
  
I would appreciate reviews and I don't mind criticism, so long as you don't just say how awful and horrible the story is, but don't offer any suggestions to make it better... Yes, deleting the story counts as a suggestion, but only if you find it beyond redemption...  
  
TO summarize that tangent: Please Read & Review!


	2. The Graveyard

**.HACKLife of Death, Death of Life**  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack  
conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I  
received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.  
  
Chapter 2: The Graveyard  
  
The wavemaster logged in again the next day and sent a message to her friends who, again, were not on. Sighing, she wandered around the root town for a little while before warping to another server. There, as the rings, which accompanied teleportation, disappeared, the wavemaster sniffed in the mountain air of Dun Loireag. She grinned and looked about, smiling as her gray eyes rested upon a few stray grunties milling about. Wandering over to one standing next to the path towards the Chaos Gate, she greeted it.  
  
"Who are you?" it asked, with a deep southern American accent, as it sniffed her. "I'm Milford the Stray Grunty."  
  
"My name's Tsukasa," she replied, scratching its nose. It was warm and soft and made Tsukasa think of pleasant things, so rare in her life.  
  
The Grunty verily purred. Then it twitched, said goodbye and, with a wiggle of the tail, took off running. Tsukasa actually giggled but only a little. She stood, watching it for a few moments before her gazing was disrupted by another player's avatar tripping and falling into her. The action brought both of them to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry," moaned the other, a twin blade, hopping up and helping Tsukasa to her feet. "I honestly didn't think you could trip in the World, but it seems I'm wrong. Even in video games I am clumsy."  
  
Tsukasa refrained from reaching a hand back to rub the small of her back where a sharp stone had jabbed her. You weren't supposed to be able to fell in the World and she didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she could.  
  
"It's OK," she murmured. "I don't really mind."  
  
Seeming relieved, the twin blade laughed nervously and replied, "That's good, I suppose. I was just headed to a strange field that a friend of mine told me about. Wanna come? He said it is rather spooky and I'd feel better if someone was with me."  
  
The twin blade looked at Tsukasa with pleading blue eyes that matched her blue tank top and leggings. She had white boots, white gloves and a white, knee-length skirt slit up the sides for mobility. Her hair was blond and plaited it came down just beyond her shoulder blades.  
  
"Please?" she begged in earnest.  
  
Tsukasa sighed. Then she nodded, though a strange sense of foreboding descended upon her, and asked, "If I'm to go with you, then I need to know your name..."  
  
"Oh! How stupid of me to forget," exclaimed the twin blade. "My name is Keika. Here's my member address!"  
  
"I'm Tsukasa," replied the wavemaster, giving the other her own member address. "What are the keywords for the field?"  
  
"Sacred Forbidden Death," was the reply.  
  
The wavemaster suppressed a shudder, as the foreboding grew stronger. Tsukasa managed a nod and the twin blade grinned. Then, she turned and ran towards the Chaos Gate, calling for Tsukasa to hurry. With a weary sigh, the wavemaster followed, but at a walk. Once both were at the Gate, the keywords were said and they were teleported by golden rings to a distant field.  
  
Both gasped audibly as they materialized within the new field. The sky was that of the night, black with a scattering of cold stars. A crescent moon provided just enough light to see by and wispy clouds drifted in an eerie, ghostlike dance across the heavens. That skyscape alone sent shivers down both the wavemaster's and the twin blade's spines.  
  
The field itself was terrifying. Stretched before them was a field covered in brown grass with a few small shrubs or the occasional thin, twisted and leafless tree growing along the edge. Tombstones and gravemarkers formed seventeen long lines of what they perceived to be a graveyard. A cobblestone wall of ill repair made a border with a single, rusty iron gate at which the two players had appeared. The gate lay next to the corner of the field and in the opposite corner, there was a small stone shed with a wooden door and no windows. The door hung upon a single hinge and squeaked as it was moved in a light breeze blowing through the area. A pale mist, glowing in the moonlight twined along the ground, coating it in a miasmic haze and snaking about the feet of the two players as they stood, staring and shivering.  
  
Keika shivered because the place scared her. Tsukasa shuddered nor because the field frightened her, but because of the clinging chill, and because of the dread of what lay within the stone hut. She knew not why or how, but Tsukasa could feel a malevolent presence within the hut and she knew that it could sense her. Even as it repulsed her, it drew her towards the building  
  
Keika was the first to break the utter silence. "Shall we go forward?" she asked; the quaver in her voice betraying her unease, though the words were spoken boldly.  
  
"If you wish," replied Tsukasa, her voice, too, trembling. "Lead on."  
  
The twin blade nodded, gulped and took a step forward. Then she took another. Tsukasa followed, her knuckles white as she gripped her staff with the same vice grip with which she held her controller. Keika had her blades drawn and jumped at the slightest imagined noise. When the reached the first tombstone, Tsukasa bent down to read it. However, the writing was illegible.  
  
The pair kept to the edge of the graveyard, as they made slow progress towards the hut. The field was much larger than it had looked and they did not walk quickly. Tsukasa continued to glance at the gravestones in an effort to read them, but most were unreadable save for the occasional message such as R.I.P.  
  
When at last they reached the hut, Tsukasa halted, her eyes wide with terror as she again felt the thing within. "Please don't go in there," she whispered, unable to bring herself to speak any louder lest she disturb the thing.  
  
Keika, terrified but determined to prove that she was brave, turned to her companion and said, "Look, this is a game. The worst that could happen is that a ghost or something kills our avatars in there. Let's face our fears and go in!"  
  
Tsukasa shook her head. "There is something in there that isn't supposed to be there," she murmured.  
  
The twin blade sighed, having convinced herself of what she had just said, and came over to the wavemaster. "I'll repeat myself. This is just a game. Come on!"  
  
She grabbed Tsukasa's arm and dragged the reluctant wavemaster along behind her, though Tsukasa tried to break free.  
  
"No, please no!" she moaned, wanting to run away from this field and never return.  
  
Keika continued to pull Tsukasa forward until they reached the door. "I'm going in and you /will/ follow!" she commanded, pushing the door.  
  
At her touch, the hinge broke and the door fell to the wooden floor of the hut with a loud thud. Both the wavemaster and twin blade jumped and screamed. However, when nothing further happened for several tense moments, Keika grinned sheepishly at Tsukasa and went in. As she did so, two, rather drippy black candles flared to life and light at the far wall. They were in tall candleholders upon either side of a small stone altar. Upon the surface of the altar was an inscription in a strange language and a spiral indentation at the exact center. In front of the alter was a small black chest with a piece of paper laying atop it.  
  
Keika stepped forward and examined the carving upon the altar. Frowning for she could not understand what it said, she turned to the piece of paper and picked it up as Tsukasa stepped inside though all her instinct screamed against it.  
  
"I can't read what's on the altar," said Keika, oblivious to whatever evil presence Tsukasa felt. "But there is this paper. It says, 'In this chest layeth the key to unleash Death. Unless thou art prepared for unspeakable evil, place not the stone upon the altar.' Perhaps it's a special event? If we open the chest and put the key upon the altar, maybe a monster will appear. It must be a really difficult monster, but if we defeat it, the reward is bound to be great! Let's do it!"  
  
While the twin blade had been reading the scroll, Tsukasa had stumbled over to the altar. She looked upon the carved words and gasped as she heard, or rather felt, a voice within her head. It told her the meaning of the words.  
  
'Death lies here upon this bloodstained altar. Release him not, for, if free, he shall bring about unparalleled destruction greater than even the cursed Wave for with this Death, there is no new life... No new beginning.'  
  
Then, even as Tsukasa comprehended the meaning of this, Keika opened the chest and brought out a spiral shaped stone, the color of blood. The wavemaster turned to her and Keika stepped forward reaching out to place the spiral in its place upon the altar.  
  
"No! Keika!" she screamed grabbing at the stone and pushing it away from the altar. "Don't put the stone there! Whatever you do, don't release it!"  
  
The twin blade suddenly looked angry, her face twisting into a horrid snarl. "Don't tell me what to do," she hissed in a voice not her own.  
  
In Tsukasa's head, the voice cackled and told her, "You are too late to stop me, child of the twilight!"

* * *

Author stuff:  
  
Well... What do you think? I do hope you enjoyed the second chapter...  
  
A preview of Chapter 3!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Birth of Death  
  
Keika shoved the wavemaster aside with a force greater than the actual strength of the player. Tsukasa thudded into the wall and sat there a moment, dazed, before crying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Rai Don!"  
  
A bolt of lightening shot from her staff, striking the spiral just before Keika placed it upon the altar. The shock sent the blood stone flying through the air, cracking against the far wall, leaving a small crater in the gray stone.  
  
Please R & R!!! 


	3. Birth of Death

**

* * *

.HACKLife of Death, Death of Life**  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack  
conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I  
received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Birth of Death  
  
Keika shoved the wavemaster away with a force greater than the actual strength of the player. Tsukasa thudded into the wall and sat there a moment, dazed, before crying the first thing that came to mind. "Rai Don!"

A bolt of lightening shot from her staff, striking the spiral just before Keika placed it upon the altar. The shock sent the blood stone flying through the air, cracking against the far wall, leaving a small crater in the gray stone. A horrible scream of rage echoed through the wavemaster's head and filled her with agony. Moaning, she dropped her staff, clutching at her head. In this distraction, Keika was able to retrieve the stone. She examined it then cursed.

"You damn fool!" hissed the twin blade, glaring at the wavemaster. "There is a crack in it! You will pay, believe me. You will pay!"

Then, even as Tsukasa screamed for her to stop, Keika placed the key into its place. A shockwave rippled through the hut and through the surrounding field, knocking Keika backwards and pressing Tsukasa against the wall. The twin blade fell backwards over the treasure chest even as it vanished and struck her head upon the stone. She vanished with the three golden hoops as the player, in a panic, turned off her computer for it wouldn't allow her to gate out.

A deafening silence filled the area. The stone began to glow, keeping the same color. A crimson liquid began to seep out from between the altar and the key, slipping along its surface and collecting at the edges before falling to the floor with a sickening splash, breaking the silence. Tsukasa struggled to her feet, staring at the growing pool of blood upon the floor. She slowly began to back towards the door. However, as she reached the entrance, the stone flashed black and the voice called out, commanding her to be still. Tsukasa tried to break free and run, but the force held her there, preventing the wavemaster from even closing her eyes. Therefore, she was forced to watch as the stone began to flash through all the colors of the rainbow and more. Blood no longer seeped, but poured from the altar, cascading along the sides and forming a small lake upon the floor. Steadily the liquid flowed ever closer to Tsukasa and the door.

Suddenly, the stone flashed black again, glowing with unholy light. The pool of blood swiftly contracted to form a perfect circle upon the center of the floor. There, it began to spiral in a whirlwind of crimson. Then, the liquid splayed outward, spattering all the walls, the floor, the ceiling and Tsukasa with red droplets. Where the zephyr had been, a figure of terrible darkness now stood, leering at the wavemaster with the sort of toothy grin only a skull can provide. Each one of the teeth was sharp and stained crimson. The eye cavities of the elongated skull were filled with a dark fire while blood trickled from them and the mouth, falling upon and staining the ragged, frayed and hole filled black robe, which served as clothing for the hideous monstrosity. The body of this creature was a skeleton that looked like a twisted cross between a dragon and a human, rotted flesh still clinging in places. It stood upright and had arms like to a human, but the fingers were long claws. It also had a long tail that split into five, each with jagged spikes at the end. Two large wings with scraps of black leathery skin jutted out from the back of the creature and two long legs, jointed like the hind legs of a cat, but with enormous red talons whose curved lengths ended in deathly sharp points. In the left clawed hand, there was a large scythe, its jagged blade exceeding long and sharp. The creature towered over the wavemaster and had to stoop down to avoid slamming its head and wings into the ceiling.

The fanged jaw opened in a horrible cackle sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Tsukasa winced at the sound and tried once more to run, but her body remained unmoving. In the real world, the girl could not move at all either.

"Ah. The child of the twilight who almost destroyed the key to my release," it hissed, its voice deep and menacing. The creature took a step forward; it's claws clicking upon the stone. "You will be my first victim, but not the first to die for I don't think I'll destroy you quite yet. There is something different about you... Something that might prove useful to me, yet."

The thing lifted its right hand and an orb of deepest black formed there. As it concentrated its power there, Tsukasa was able to break free of its enchantment. She turned and ran out of the shack, heading strait across the graves to the gate, the one place where one could gate in or out. The creature threw the orb and it slammed into the ground just behind the wavemaster as she darted out the doorway. Where it landed, a small explosion of purple and black shards. Tsukasa did not see this for she sprinted with all speed, not daring to look back for fear that the creature might be right behind her. Said creature, not expecting the girl to escape its control, did not immediately follow. Summoning another, larger orb of darkness, it blasted the wall into tiny pieces and lunged out, spreading its wings and diving after the wavemaster who was twenty feet from the gate. It summoned a whole host of black orbs and sent them flying towards her. Most struck near Tsukasa, with only a few going wide, and a few fell in front of her, forcing the wavemaster to swerve aside and duck to avoid getting struck by any of the shards. As it was, many of the jagged pieces struck her clothing, leaving many tears and holes. However, none of the pieces actually struck her body and she counted herself lucky in the extreme.

The wavemaster skidded to a halt just short of slamming into the rusty gate. Swiftly she entered the command to gate out. As the golden hoops appeared and dropped down, teleporting her from the field, however, she heard a scream of rage. "You shall not escape me long, pitiful wavemaster! Death comes to all and so I shall capture you at last. By the time I finish with you, you will wish yourself dead a thousand times over, even as you watch my destruction, my unholy disease spread through the entire world!"

The words bored their way into Tsukasa's head even as she materialized in Mac Anu. When she appeared, she fell to her knees, trembling and breathing hard. Keika was nowhere to be seen having logged off. A few other players milling about gave Tsukasa odd looks, wondering at the torn clothing and the fear so evident in her features. One, a blademaster wearing silver armor and white clothing and also possessing great white wings, frowned, wondering what realm accessible upon this server would give one such a fright. He ran a gloved hand through his silvery white hair, closing his purple eyes and thinking through the odd levels within this sever. There were a few he could think of with rather frightening monsters and one realm that had extremely scary scenery, but that one had been sealed off from access by players due to a detected anomaly lurking within. The striking monsters in the other realms were relatively low level and easily handled by capable players of decent level and this wavemaster did not seem like a newbie. In fact, the blademaster was certain he had seen her or someone who looked like her before. She should have been able to handle the monsters. Why, then, was the wavemaster so terrified?

The blademaster decided the only way to find out was to question the girl. Therefore, he strode over to her and offered a hand as she slowly began to get to her feet. Tsukasa accepted the help gratefully. When she was upon her feet again, however, she gave the other player a wary look, fear still the primary expression within her eyes and upon her face.

"Hello," began the blademaster. "Not to be nosy, but I would like to know what has you so frightened."

"W-who are you?" breathed Tsukasa, her voice still trembling.

"I am called Balmung of the Azure sky, now an administrator," he said pleasantly. "And you are?"

"Tsukasa," murmured the wavemaster, relaxing slightly, but still uneasy. She desperately wished that Subaru or Mimiru were there to help her instead of this Balmung, who she knew only by reputation. Reputations, however, did not always match the one whom they spoke of and this particular man was an administrator, besides, and Tsukasa hadn't exactly had the best experiences with administrators.

That name was familiar to Balmung, but he couldn't quite place it. Then he remembered. Three years previous, a player by that name had supposedly become trapped in the World, according to what he had heard. The wavemaster had also been pursued by the Crimson Knights before they were dissolved, but little else was known to the blademaster concerning this particular player other than she had been involved with Aura and the Twilight incident in some way. He wondered if this wavemaster was the same one. Whether she was or not, however, Balmung little cared at the present.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," spoke Balmung after a moment. "Please tell me what field you were in and what has scared you. Nothing on this server should be so terrible."

Tsukasa hesitated, not willing to divulge what she had just seen. "I really don't want to talk about it," she managed to say. "But, you need to know that something has been born in the World that seeks to destroy it. Death had been born and now lives."

Then, she turned and warped to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, leaving Balmung standing there, worried and quite puzzled. After a moment, he prepared to send a message to his assistant, Reki. The wavemaster, however, chose that moment to warp to Mac Anu and come running over to Balmung. A worried look upon his face told Balmung that something was very wrong...

* * *

Author stuff:

Keasby Nights : Thankyou ever so much! I'm glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too... And I think I'll go ahead and put up the fourth one in a minute... I finished it a few days ago and only just transfered it to the computor with internet access.

{ possibly ficticious conversation with Tsukasa:  
me: See? I told you not to get too happy...  
Tsukasa: Again I ask, Why me?  
Me: shrugs Again I say, Because you are awesome like that.  
Tsukasa: sigh I'm off... I'm taking a vacation!  
Me: Where to?  
Tsukasa: Anywhere... Just so long as there are no video games there... }  
  
So... Please R & R!


	4. The Choice

**.HACK Life of Death, Death of Life**  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.  
  
Chapter 4: The Choice  
  
"Lord Balmung!" panted Reki, skidding to a halt in front of him. "I was just running the standard scans upon all areas of Delta server when there was a sudden surge of data, concentrated in the graveyard realm Sacred Forbidden Death. Also, two players were there, though the area was blocked off. I scanned the records for that area from the past few days and found that the barrier had vanished yesterday, but I couldn't find out why. However, something unlisted and unregistered has appeared in the graveyard, sir."  
  
Balmung's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed. He brought a hand to his chin as he took this in. "Was one of the players within the area a wavemaster character with the username Tsukasa?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so, sir," answered Reki. "The other player was a twin blade with the name of Keika. Have you seen either one?"  
  
"I just met the wavemaster. She seemed terrified out of her mind by something and I believe, based on what you just told me, that she know exactly what just occurred there," said Balmung. "I have no idea what happened to the twin blade. Will you research and bring to me the player records of both players, especially the wavemaster? Also, any information you can gather on that area. I need this information as quickly as possible, if what Tsukasa said is true."  
  
"Yes, Lord Balmung. I'll do it as quickly as possible, but I'm afraid that it might take me rather a long time, considering the fact that area and one of the characters have existed for quite a while," replied the wavemaster with a bow before disappearing.  
  
Balmung stood for a moment, lost in thought. Then with a sigh, he too warped away.  
  
Meanwhile, Tsukasa had warped to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and now lay upon the altar within the cathedral, lost in thought. She did not want to log out quite yet, for she never found peace in the real world. This place and this place alone offered a tranquil place for Tsukasa to think without any distractions. Her arms were behind her head, acting as a pillow while she gazed absently at the ceiling. Her staff lay upon the floor next to the large table upon which she reclined.  
  
The events of the day ran through her head as she tried to come up with a way to defeat Death or at least stop him from destroying the World. She knew without a doubt that the thing was capable of wrecking havoc with the system and she knew that its attacks would not only affect the avatars of players, but also the actual players themselves. Tsukasa wasn't sure what would happen, whether they would fall into comas or, as the creature had hinted, actually die.  
  
For quite some time she lay there, surrounded by silence. Then, her thoughts were disturbed by a slight noise by the entrance. Turning her head to face the door, she started, sitting bolt upright. There stood, or rather floated, a pink cat wearing a plain tunic, plain leggings, shoes with buckles upon them and a strange, pointed hat. It had two eyes of solid red with neither pupils nor a fleck of any other color. The cat smiled and bowed as it floated down the isle towards Tsukasa. The wavemaster was stunned, apprehensive and wary, quite understandably considering the fact that it was this cat was the one who had lead Tsukasa to the place where she had been cast into a coma.  
  
The cat halted a few feet in front of the wavemaster and waved. The smile disappeared from its face as it began to speak to Tsukasa, not in words that could be heard, but in thoughts. Unnoticed by either, Balmung stood in the doorway watching the cat and wavemaster with wide eyes.  
  
"What do you mean Morganna wants my help?!" exclaimed Tsukasa, loud enough for the blademaster to hear. Then her voice dropped lower, but, in the silence of the cathedral, Balmung was still able to make out the words. "I thought she had been deleted! Besides, I would think she wanted me deleted after, after the incident... What? But... No! I don't want to! Please don't make me go through that again! I want to remain in the real world! You can't make me stay here..."  
  
The wavemaster leapt off of the altar and snatched up her staff. "If all you're going to tell me is that the only way to defeat Death is to become a part of the World again... To remain here, entwined with Aura and little of Morganna that remains once more, then you can leave," she murmured softly, turning towards the door, her eyes cast downward. "Please, Maha... I..."  
  
The cat seemed to be pleading with Tsukasa. It came around in front of the wavemaster, forcing her to look it in the eyes. Tsukasa clenched her fists and swung her staff at the cat who quickly retreated a safe distance away.  
  
"No! Can't you find someone else? Someone willing to be trapped with little possibility of escape? Surely there has to be another who would suit your needs?" moaned the wavemaster, leaning upon her staff and looking up at the cat through tear-filled eyes. "You of all people should understand. Please... Give me time to think."  
  
The cat seemed satisfied for it nodded, bowed and vanished, but not before giving Balmung an odd look. Tsukasa did not see the blademaster for she had closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her cheeks unheeded. Balmung narrowed his eyes in thought as he considered the strange conversation. Who was that cat Maha? What had it asked the wavemaster to do and why?  
  
Again, Balmung decided that the only way to find this out would be by speaking with the wavemaster. The blademaster slowly walked forward, trying to make as little noise as possible upon the hard stone. Tsukasa looked up, hearing the click of the other's boots. She looked down again as she realized who it was.  
  
"How long have you been there?" she asked in an emotionless tone.  
  
"Since the cat appeared. What was it? What did it want from you?"  
  
Tsukasa sighed. "Maha is the messenger of Morganna. It came to tell me that the only way to defeat Death would be to join myself with Morganna and Aura once more. In other words, I would have to let myself slip fully into the World, leaving my body to fall into a coma once more," she murmured, her voice devoid of any feeling. In fact, the tone of her voice could only be described as apathetic. Suddenly, her manner changed as she looked up at Balmung again. Her eyes were filled with fear, sadness and remembered pain. "But this time, there would likely be no hope of ever returning to the real world... However, if I don't, then Death will be free to destroy the World... All players, even you, would die should you be caught by him. Then, he will flow into the rest of the network to spread his destruction... At least that is what Maha said and the things Death told me confirm this. Now, please leave me alone!"  
  
These last words she hissed, turning away from Balmung. However, that did not stop him from seeing the anguish upon her face as the wavemaster's soul twisted and turned, knowing that she should do everything in her power to stop Death, but at the same time unwilling to forsake her life, her real life for one inside a game. Balmung felt true pity for her, but he had no idea what he could do to help her. With a tired sigh, he stepped forward and placed a hand upon the younger player's shoulder.  
  
"Though I know it isn't easy, I think you should probably do what the cat says," he murmured. "It seems you've been through hell and back, but more is at stake than simply you. Remember that. Now then, I will leave you, but know that if you need help, don't hesitate to call. Don't shut yourself off from those who would make your quest easier."  
  
With a nod, Balmung gated out. Tsukasa stared at the space where he had been for a few moments, then turned to the statue of the chained girl, still standing at the front of the cathedral. Walking around the altar and up to the statue, Tsukasa clenched her staff tightly. She gazed up into the sad eyes of the stone figure before bowing her head and declaring, in a low voice, "I'm ready."

* * *

Author stuff!

So, what did you think this time? Umm... Reviewers would be nice... so far I only have one... And possibly another, but it would be nice to have lots of input!

PLEASE R& R! Thanks!


	5. Prisoner

**.HACKLife of Death, Death of Life**

Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Prisoner**  
  
Balmung returned to the root town just in time to receive an email from Reki, telling him that he had procured the character records of Tsukasa and Keika but had yet to gain access to the records of Sacred Forbidden Death. The blademaster sent a reply, telling Reki that he would meet the wavemaster in a few minutes. First, Balmung wanted to check the area out himself.  
  
The blademaster stood next to the Chaos Gate, gazing into the swirling blue portal as he entered the command to take him to Sacred Forbidden Death. He began to warp, but a sudden force propelled him back. His screen flashed red with the message, "Protected Area!" Balmung tried yet again to enter the realm, but was denied access a second time. Puzzled, the blademaster sighed and warped instead to the special, office-type area for administrators.  
  
In the cathedral realm, Tsukasa, determined upon her course, looked up at the statue. She closed her eyes and focused upon Aura, upon Maha and upon the World itself. After a few minutes, the cat appeared behind her. Tsukasa opened her eyes and turned to Maha. The cat bowed. Then looked to its left as a white figure materialized. The figure had long, flowing white hair, sad blue eyes, a white cloak fastened with something that looked like an infinity sign and a shimmering dress of the same color underneath. She looked at the wavemaster, saying nothing, then looked at the cat.  
  
"Aura, Maha," began Tsukasa, meeting the eyes of each in turn. "I… I'm ready."  
  
Cat and girl drifted forward to form an equilateral triangle with the wavemaster. Aura and Maha lifted up their hands and held them palm outward towards each other while Tsukasa held her staff out in front of her. She forced herself to breathe slowly and deeply, trying to get her racing heart to slow and her unsteady nerves to calm. An orb of light formed in each of the hands (or paws) of Aura and Maha and the orb upon Tsukasa's staff began to glow with the same light. A beam shot from each of the spheres, connecting the three beings together in an unbroken triangle. As the light connected Tsukasa, it enveloped the wavemaster. She cried out as the sensation flowed through her body. It was warm and yet cold at the same time, painful and yet it felt wonderful.  
  
Suddenly, a chill filled the entire cathedral. Crimson liquid began to seep through the cracks in the stone, collecting in a puddle in the center of the isle, just in behind the altar. It began to form a small tornado like it had in the graveyard. Tsukasa, able to see this, though Aura and Maha could not, screamed. The whirlwind of blood then spattered across all surfaces including the cat, girl and wavemaster, statue and chains holding it. Death stood there, its eyes burning brightly with that unholy fire.  
  
"I have caught you at last, little one, and, as an added bonus, the mouth of the World and the child of the World, Maha and Aura," it cackled.  
  
Then, it slashed its scythe horizontally and a barrage of the black orbs appeared, flying towards the three at great speed. The spheres crashed and exploded around them. Shards flew in all directions, many slicing into Tsukasa. Those, which flew at Maha, simply passed strait through the pink cat and those sent towards Aura were diffused by her own power. However, the triangle had been broken, though the white light still surrounded Tsukasa. She screamed in utter agony as the shards cut her, some even becoming stuck in her body. Those remaining in her body began to glow with a black light, countering the white.  
  
The wavemaster fell to her knees, moaning in pain as the blackness began to force away the white. Aura and Maha, unable to stay for fear of being destroyed, tried to take Tsukasa with them, but the shadows would not let them draw near. Therefore, cat and girl disappeared, leaving Tsukasa at the mercy of Death, hoping in the protection they had given the wavemaster. The player, having collapsed upon the cold stone floor, writhed and screamed, longing for blissful unconsciousness. However, every time she drifted near the blessed sleep, something would drag her back, so that, in the haze of pain, Tsukasa lost any sense of time, where she was or even who she was.  
  
Death stood over her, watching the last of the light being driven away so that Tsukasa was swathed in shadows. Then, he commanded the shadows to take the shape of chains. The shackles bound Tsukasa even as she finally slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
In the real world, a school friend of Tsukasa's knocked upon the door of her house and was let in by her father just in time to hear tortured screaming coming from the girl's room. Both friend and father ran up the stairs, but found the door to Tsukasa's room locked. They pounded upon the door, demanding that it be opened, but the received no response save the screaming. As the father slammed into the door, the screaming faded to a low moan, then ceased. Pausing a moment in the efforts to open the door, the father and friend heard a thud as the body of the girl slipped off of her desk chair onto the floor. When they finally managed to burst through the door, they saw Tsukasa laying unconscious upon the floor, the screen of her computer showing only white noise and the headset unplugged, the cord pulled out in the girl's fall.  
  
In the World, Tsukasa lay upon the cold stone, bound by chains of shadow. Her staff lay next to her. Laughing, Death raised a hand and the wavemaster's body was lifted up to float in the air. Then, he summoned her staff to him and let it fall to the ground at his feet. He stepped upon it, shattering the entire length save for the red orb, which rolled away, down the isle. The sphere came to a stop a short distance from the door. Unnoticed by the monster, it glowed softly, its color fading to iridescent white.  
  
Death then looked past the wavemaster at the statue of the chained girl. "Soon, Aura," he breathed. "Soon you will die like all must die."  
  
Then, he walked past Tsukasa and approached the statue. He leapt into the air and hovered directly in front of it. Then, lifting his scythe high over his head, Death slashed across the statue, leaving a long gash in the stone. A black, residual glow remained in the slice as small cracks began to run across the stonework. Then, quite suddenly, the figure shattered, the pieces scattering about the cathedral and disappearing. The chains fell to the ground with a loud clatter, three sundered by the scythe. After a moment, the echoes faded.  
  
Death folded his wings and landed upon the ground, his claws clicking loudly in the silence. With his power, he lifted up the chains and shrank them, then brought Tsukasa over. The chains of shadow melted into her body and, sleeping though she was, the wavemaster cried aloud in pain, squirming and thrashing about. As the manacles of shadow disappeared, the shackles formerly binding the statue wrapping themselves about the wavemaster so that she hung there, held up and restrained from movement. A chain wrapped itself about each of her wrists, holding her arms outstretched and above her head. Others bound themselves tightly about her body and legs. Once Tsukasa was in the position Death wished, the chains ceased their movement.  
  
The monster cackled maniacally as he turned away and faced the door. Standing there were Balmung, Reki, and one other player. He was a short twin blade character wearing a red pair of pants that came just below the knee, a hat, a red short-sleeved jacket and a cream shirt underneath. He had brown boots upon his feet. Sticking out from underneath his red hat was a tangle of teal hair. Upon the twin blade's pale face were two red, double triangle designs. His green eyes were quite wide with horror and his gloved hands clutched his blades very tightly, indeed. Kite, through the entire time fighting the Wave, had never come across a creature as horrid as this, nor indeed one that created as much fear in his heart.  
  
"It is worse than I feared," said Balmung to Reki and to Kite.  
  
Kite nodded in grim agreement and Reki just gaped.  
  
Death smiled, as usual, and hissed a greeting. "Welcome to the threshold of my doom! The only possible threat, our dear Tsukasa is, as you may see, my prisoner. Do you still think you can defeat me?"  
  
There was no reply for a moment as one and all gazed past the dark figure at the limp wavemaster hanging from the chains. Kite gasped and Balmung's expression was unreadable.  
  
Then, Reki called, "Why do you hold Tsukasa? What threat does she pose to you that no one else does?"  
  
Death laughed. "The wavemaster is the one to whom both Morganna and Aura call. She is the only one who holds the power of both the Twilight and the Wave, though she once chose the Twilight. Neither one nor the other can defeat me unless they are one and they are one in her. Why, you might ask, can they simply choose another? The reason they cannot is because they have already given their power to this one. Furthermore, she is the only one who had a connection with both to begin with."  
  
He laughed again at the shocked and confused expressions upon the faces of the three before him. He spoke again. "You might also wonder why I am telling you this. I shall destroy you now and it is only fitting that you should die with utter despair."

* * *

Author stuff.. yay!

Sorry for the delay on this and other fan fics by me! With this story, I had problems getting the chapters to load... Apparently fanfic doesn't like my word documents... Therefore, I was forced to resort to other means... Also, the document manager was down for a while...

Maniac: Thankyou so much for reading my story! I don't see why Tsukasa being a girl frightens people away, but I'll take your word for it...

ABOUT TSUKASA's SEX: IF you have seen the series including the final episode, you will realize that, although her character model is male and she thinks she is a guy for a decent bit, Tsukasa is actually a girl... Thus, since it has been 3 years since the series & games took place, she will obviously be a /girl/... (yes, sex is the proper term... Not gender... gender refers to words, not living things... believe me on this one...)


	6. The Power of the Twilight and the Wave

**.HACKLife of Death, Death of Life**

Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The power of the Twilight and the Wave**  
  
While he lectured, Tsukasa stirred and moaned softly in pain as she opened her eyes. She simply stared at the floor and at the chains for a moment before understanding her predicament. The wavemaster then lifted her head up and gazed at Death and the three players with whom he conversed with sad, worried eyes. The others did not notice her awakening. However, Kite noticed the small, glowing white orb upon the stones. He surreptitiously brought is closer with his foot. Then, with soccer skills, he kicked it upward and caught it.

Tsukasa saw this, though Death did not for he was gazing at Balmung as the blademaster drew his sword. She could not see the orb at that distance, but she could sense it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated her thoughts upon it and it began to glow brighter even as Kite gazed at it in wonder. He could feel a strange power in it and looked up at the wavemaster, not knowing why he did. The twin blade could sense the connection. Tsukasa opened her eyes at met those of Kite. She seemed about to say something when Death spoke.  
  
"Balmung of the Azure Sky," said the monster. "Even should you be the highest level possible within the World… Even should you be ten times more powerful, you would not be able to defeat me! Strike, then, if you are determined to die for your blade shall not harm me."  
  
Balmung then darted forward, Reki and Kite looking at each other before following. The blademaster leapt into the air a short distance from Death and dove, sword first, down at the monster. He landed upon cold stone as Death was suddenly gone. Looking up, Balmung saw the creature flying in the air a few feet from Tsukasa, who, the player noticed, was awake now and watching them. However, the blademaster spared no attention upon Tsukasa and leapt at Death again, this time activating the skill Revolver.  
  
Again, Death disappeared, materializing upon the other side of Tsukasa. "Two strikes!" he cackled. "The third miss and you shall be out. However, this is fun, so I might just let you keep on swinging for a while. Keep in mind that each miss from here on out has consequences…"  
  
Balmung scowled and used a scroll. "Rai Don!"  
  
A bolt of lightening shot towards Death and struck an invisible barrier, phasing out and dying.  
  
"The third miss!" cried Death with an insane laugh. He lifted his scythe above his head and hissed a word.  
  
Tsukasa suddenly screamed in pain as the chains that bound her were suddenly alive with black lightening. It crackled up and down their lengths and all over the wavemaster's body. She writhed at twitched, vainly struggling to be free of the shackles. The other players watched, eyes wide with horror. Reki and Kite winced at Tsukasa's cries and the orb the twin blade held dimmed. Balmung, too, winced at the screams, but he grit his teeth and ran towards Death, leaping up to strike him while distracted. This time, he made contact, slicing through the robe and hitting the ribs before Death disappeared once more. Then the lightening vanished and Tsukasa hung quite limp, gasping for breath.  
  
Death glared at Balmung from a position near the ceiling as the blademaster looked upwards. Balmung returned the gaze with a fierce one of his own. Then, a grim smile appeared on his lips as the player leapt into the air, his own wings beating to stay aloft. The blademaster ascended to the same level as the creature and made as if to dive towards it, but suddenly spiraled downwards. Balmung struck, instead, the chains binding Tsukasa and shattered them. The links and wavemaster fell to the ground with a loud crash. The girl moaned softly as she hit the hard stone and cold metal. Death cursed and dove down towards Balmung, his scythe poised to slash. His eyes burned fiercely with their fire.  
  
Balmung, now standing upon the floor, barely managed to parry the blow. Tsukasa slowly managed to get to her feet after pushing her way out of the tangle of shackles. She had risen just in time to see Balmung attempt to parry another blow, but get knocked off his feet and into the wall. Grimacing, she seized the opportunity and quickly limped down the side isle, though her first several steps were rather shaky and she winced with every movement.  
  
When Balmung had rushed forward and attacked Death, Kite and Reki had simply watched, stupefied. Then, Kite snapped back to reality and began to run towards the two. He halted, however, when Reki called for him to stop. The other player quickly suggested that they wait and see what Death would do. It wasn't that Reki was unconcerned for his boss. They had become, in fact, quite good friends. Reki just knew that Balmung wouldn't appreciate interference at the moment.  
  
When Tsukasa was released, however, and Death began to attack Balmung, both Reki and Kite rushed forward. The orb in the twin blade's hand flashed brightly as Tsukasa called out to them. Kite stopped short and looked at her. She was waving her arm in the air and telling him to give the sphere to her. The twin blade hesitated only a moment before tossing it to the wavemaster. Tsukasa caught it and it began to glow even brighter than before. She gazed into its depths filled with mysterious life. Then she turned her gray eyes towards Death. With a shiver, she closed her eyes, concentrated upon the orb and whispered the word 'repth.' A warm, healing energy filled her and the various cuts and bruises upon her body faded.

Tsukasa opened her eyes once more in time to see Reki cast a similar, though more powerful, spell upon Kite and Balmung. The two were now dueling with the monster Death and loosing, badly. Tsukasa sighed and walked back to the front of the cathedral. Death took little notice of her, but the players wondered why she would do so. She went to the place where the statue had once stood and looked up at the figure, flying over head, sending streaks of utter darkness at Kite and Balmung below.  
  
"Stop!" she commanded in a loud voice that was hers and yet more than hers for it was the voices of three. The orb's light seemed almost a solid substance as its ray's shot from between her fingers so tightly clutching the warm sphere. "The power of the Twilight bids you halt. The power of the Wave bids you cease your destruction. Both hold you to their command."  
  
Death froze, his eyes turned towards Tsukasa with a mixture of rage, hatred and fear. "How dare you," he hissed. "How dare you even think that you might command me, foolish one! Even your increased power is no match for mine!"  
  
The wavemaster smiled grimly. "Not yet," she said, her voice still seeming that of three together. "But soon it will. For now, let me simply deliver a warning: Cease your destruction or face your own demise."  
  
With a chilling laugh, Death suddenly broke free of the binding and turned fully to the wavemaster. He landed directly in front of her. "Do you think that bauble, that mere trinket can defeat me?"  
  
"Perhaps," responded the wavemaster, flinging it at the monster.  
  
The sphere landed at the feet of Death and exploded in shards of pure light, all of them striking the monster. He cried out in pain and surprise as the light not only blinded him, but also paralyzed his movements. Tsukasa leapt around the monstrosity and called to Reki, Kite and Balmung to run. After a moment's hesitation and backward glances at the wrathful Death, now still, they turned and followed the wavemaster out of the cathedral. Once outside, they gated out, returning to Mac Anu with all speed.  
  
A moment after they vanished, a figure with black wings, gleaming red eyes and a gray cloak chucked to himself from the shadows in the corner of the cathedral. Then he, too, disappeared.

* * *

Author stuff:  
  
Weee! Reviews! ish very happy  
  
Kitsunia: Thanks for reading & reviewing it. I don't know why people won't review it either, but oh well. Why would I kill of Reki? The thought never even entered my head, but now that you mention it... (just kidding. I wouldn't kill him off.) When I think of a good ending, I'll let you know whether it's happy or not. I haven't gotten quite that far in writing it yet, but I do believe it shall at least be happy for some of the characters... uh... I won't say anymore lest I spoil it. :)  
  
Ranma-chan2 : Thankyou for choosing my fanfic to read first. I'm glad you like it. Right now, I have seven and a half chapters done... I just haven't posted them... doesn't like my word documents much...  
  
Other author stuff:  
  
**This be the next chapter. I do hope you like it. Please R & R!  
**  
{conversation between characters & author}  
  
Tsukasa: Again, I ask: Why am I always the one to get picked on?  
  
Me: Because...  
  
Kite: Yea... How come she has to be the one to get stuck in the World again? I wouldn't mind... much...  
  
Me: Because of the way things work. If you recall, in .hacksign, Morganna and Aura both talked to her and whatnot. Only Aura talked to you...  
  
Kite: Oh.  
  
Reki: Nevertheless, Tsukasa doesn't deserve this.  
  
Balmung: Indeed, she does not.  
  
Me: Tough. I'm the author here. Besides, if nothing ever happened to her, then there wouldn't be any story here, would there?  
  
Tsukasa: I'm right here! You don't have to keep referring to me in third person...  
  
{End of posted conversation due to an annoying goblin attacking the typist before she could finish}  
  
From Dragon.. mwahaha


	7. The Watcher

**.HACKLife of Death, Death of Life**  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The watcher**  
  
While the events were being played out within the cathedral, Keika had logged off and simply sat, staring at the computer for several moments. Then, the girl had arisen and gone to the telephone, dialing the number of the friend who had told her the name of that cursed realm. She waited for what seemed an eternity for the line to connect then groaned as, after several rings, the answering machine kicked in. Keika didn't bother to leave a message. If her friend was not answering, that meant one of three things: the other was sleeping, not home or playing the World. It was a Wednesday and the other was always online on Wednesdays. How could Keika forget that? 

She sighed and looked towards the computer, unwilling to log back in after the traumatic event she had played a part in. Just the thought of it made her skin crawl. At first, she had simply been trying to prove her bravery. However, after she had opened the black chest, Keika had felt a strange, sinister force take over her body. Even in the real world, she had been unable to move, unable to even breathe, it seemed. Then, in that dreamlike state, she watched herself take the keystone, shove Tsukasa aside and place the stone upon the altar. No… She did not immediately place it in its resting spot. The wavemaster had cast a spell knocking the stone away. Keika had felt the anger of whatever controlled her actions. Then, the twin blade had lunged for the stone and found it cracked. The rage of the thing terrified her, then. It spoke to Tsukasa using her lips and the voice made her throat burn.

Suddenly, the sensation had ceased and she was in control once more. However, she found that all she could do for a moment was simply stare in wonder, fear and awe. Then, she entered the command to gate out. Nothing happened. Keika panicked and shut off the power.  
  
Her mind suddenly snapped back to the present as the phone rang. Hurriedly picking it up, Keika said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Keika," replied the voice. "You called and I would have answered, but I was not in a position to leave the computer and answer the phone."  
  
"That's all right, Yosh," said Keika. Keika was indeed her first name and also her username for the World. "Or should I say Demon Child? Look, I went to the place you told me about and I need to talk to you about it."  
  
"The graveyard? Meet me in the World in twenty minutes. Right now there is something I must do," replied Yosh. His voice sounded different, more like it was in the World.  
  
"All… All right," murmured Keika. "Where?"  
  
"Carmina Gadelica, by the chaos gate."  
  
Then the phone clicked as Yosh hung up. Keika stood there for a moment, lost in thought. Her friend had been acting rather odd the past week or so and she wondered why. However, it wasn't the time to ponder such things. She would ask him about it when she met him later. The sudden rumbling of the stomach alerted her to its emptiness. Sighing, Keika wandered to the kitchen and made a sandwich.  
  
Some twenty minutes later, by the Carmina Gadelica chaos gate, a golden loop materialized in the air next to the portal and fell downwards, two other loops following as Keika appeared. Another player, a black winged heavy blade stood nearby. He was tall and thin, clothed in a tattered, hole-ridden gray cloak and flexible black armor that had a rather spiky appearance. Blood red jewels adorned the plate mail upon the chest, the knees, the elbows, the gauntlets and the boots. He wore no helmet, letting his shoulder length white hair blow free. The player's eyes were bright crimson and his skin deeply tanned and his features strong. Despite the armor, however, he moved silently, coming up behind Keika and tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
She jumped, shrieked and spun around, eyes wide. "Oh, Demon Child, it's only you," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Don't you ever do that again! Now then, about the… the graveyard."  
  
Demon Child nodded. "What would you like to know?"  
  
"How did you find out about that place? And did you visit it before you told me about it?"  
  
"Yes, I did visit it beforehand," murmured Demon, his voice pleasant, yet it had dark undertones. "However, I did not stay long. I found out about it through various circumstances. I don't remember where exactly I heard about it first. You sound scared. You released Death, didn't you?"  
  
When Keika mutely nodded, Demon Child had an almost triumphant gleam in his eyes. However, the look quickly passed into a cold, hard glare. "The wavemaster likely needs help," he muttered. "But if you wish to remain free of this and upon my good side, you will not be one to aid Tsukasa."  
  
"H… How did you know about her?"  
  
The other player shrugged nonchalantly. "Suffice it to say that I know a lot. Now then, I must go and so should you. Tsukasa will need all the help she can get, but not from you. Go to Mac Anu if you want a last chance to talk with her, if you must. If I find that you've been helping her in any way, however, I will consider our friendship ended. And now, farewell."  
  
Demon Child bowed, shuffled his wings and a golden ring appeared at his feet. It rose followed by two others and he was gone. Keika stared at the space her mysterious friend had occupied for several moments. Then, snapping back to the present, the twin blade frowned. If her friend had wanted Death released, then why hadn't he done so himself, she wondered. A sudden thought occurred to her, a sudden memory of things her friend had said earlier that week when he had told her the name of the field.  
  
"Something about him's changed," she murmured eyes wide with fright and worry. "I must warn the wavemaster before she meets him!"  
  
) (  
  
When Tsukasa, Balmung, Reki and Kite had returned to Mac Anu, the four had just stood, staring at each other in terrified wonder. Tsukasa was the first to recover. Trembling, she sank to her knees. The wavemaster put her head in her hands and sat there, shuddering, trying to block the voices out of her head.  
  
"Leave me alone," moaned Tsukasa. "I did what you asked. It can't be stopped, so why not just let me go free?"  
  
Kite frowned. He stepped forward and placed a hand upon the wavemaster's shoulder. "Tsukasa," he said, gently yet firmly. "There are some things you need to tell us."  
  
Balmung and Reki conferred in low whispers. "You're the administrator, so you're the one who must deliver the report," murmured Reki, louder.  
  
"I know," answered Balmung, at the same voice level. "That's why I'm asking you to stay here and help Tsukasa as best you can. It seems she is the only one who can defeat that thing and even then, she will need all the help she can get."  
  
Reki sighed. "Yes, sir."  
  
The two then turned to the twin blade and other wavemaster, seated upon the brick. Tsukasa was doubled over and was shivering violently. Kite was patting her upon the back and talking to her, though the wavemaster only nodded or shook her head in reply. Reki looked back to Balmung, but found him gone. Sighing, the almost unshakable Reki walked over to them and stood behind.  
  
"Excuse me, Tsukasa," he said. "But I think we all deserve a bit of explanation?"  
  
The girl, still shuddering, looked over her shoulder at Reki. "Who are you?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"I'm Reki," replied he. Then the other wavemaster added, with a touch of pride, "I am Balmung's assistant."  
  
Tsukasa nodded. "I see," she murmured. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What that thing was, to begin with," said Kite. "And what exactly it was talking about involving you. Then, we'd like to know what it meant by the power of the Twilight and the Wave. Lastly, it would be nice if you could explain what you did to it. Oh, and what happened between you two before we arrived."  
  
The girl looked blankly at the twin blade, her expression unreadable. She sighed and looked down, a bizarre mixture of pain, sadness, regret and annoyance upon her face. "I wish I could explain it all," Tsukasa whispered, her voice barely audible. "But some of it even I don't know."  
  
"Just say what you know and we'll eventually figure out the rest," responded Reki, sitting down on the other side of Tsukasa.  
  
The girl closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her mouth to begin, but was interrupted by a call from behind them. Keika had just appeared at the Chaos Gate behind them and, seeing the two wavemasters and fellow twin blade, she had called out to them, recognizing the female player as Tsukasa.  
  
All three turned to look at the white and blue clad girl stumbling towards them. Keika's vivid cerulean eyes had a worried, confused and somewhat relieved cast to them. She came to a halt behind them, shooting a curios look at Reki and Kite in turn, but focusing her attention upon Tsukasa.  
  
"Tsukasa," she said again. "I really need to talk to you…."  
  
The wavemaster sighed wearily. "Why does everyone want to talk to me?" she snapped, standing up abruptly. "Why not go figure things out for yourselves?"  
  
Tsukasa turned and pushed past the startled Keika. However the twin blade grabbed her shoulder and hissed, "Look… I don't need to know what's going on… I don't want to, but there is something you should know and someone you should know about too…"  
  
"Well? Tell me," replied Tsukasa.  
  
"My friend, Demon Child, was the one who gave me the name of the graveyard field," explained Keika in a low voice. "I've just been talking with him and he seems very strange and distant. From things he's said and hinted at, I think he wanted that… That thing loose and that he's been watching you and it. I know him in real life, but he's completely different here and it scares me. I… I am terribly afraid and don't want to get mixed up in whatever this is and… Oh, I'm just going to leave… I… uh… Just stay away from Demon Child!"  
  
Keika then turned and ran to the Chaos Gate, logging out before Tsukasa could call out to her. She shivered, then whispered to herself, ignoring the queries of Reki and Kite, "So he's the watcher, the one who started this…"

* * *

Author stuffs! Weeee!

_Kitsunia_: Thanks for reading my next chapter, again! Yes, Death is still 'alive,' but just kind of frozen right now. I remember where I recognize your username from! You wrote/are writing The Mystery of the Dragon's Master. Weee! Good fanfic, but I do think you should finish it.. (O.o)

Other stoof:

eh... no other stuff today, 'cept for a sneak preview of the next chapter.. oooOOOOoooo....

Segment of Chapter 8: Explinations

She seemed about to say more, but was interrupted by a light chime and the appearance of a little blue envelope over her head. The wavemaster looked up and a white sheet materialized in her hand. The blue envelope disappeared and her gray eyes turned back down, scanning over the message. Her eyes widened. Then Tsukasa squeezed them shut and clenched her fist around the paper. She then flung the ball of paper away from herself with a cry. It fizzled into data and disappeared.

"Who was that from?" asked Reki as he stood up and peered over the edge of the building as the paper disappeared. "And what did it say that's so upsetting?"

Tsukasa ignored the query and stood up. She turned to walk towards the door back into the building, but Reki grabbed her shoulder. Though she tried to shake him off, he held firm. Kite, having just received a flash mail of his own, stood up, but didn't immediately turn to the two wavemasters.

"Let me go!" Tsukasa hissed.

"No," replied Reki.

"Please," murmured the girl. "I need to go. Let me."

"If you need to go somewhere, then I'll let you, but I'm not going to let you go alone," said Reki.

O.o That be all I'm going to let you see... o.O

dragon


	8. Explinations

**.HACKLife of Death, Death of Life  
**  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.  
  
**Chapter 8: Explanations**  
  
"Tsukasa?" asked Reki, tapping the other wavemaster upon the shoulder.  
  
She started and spun about, but relaxed after a moment. "Sorry," she murmured. "There are too many voices, too many thoughts. I need to be alone…"  
  
Then, she began to walk away, towards the side alleys of Mac Anu, where few players bothered to go. Kite, however, barred her way. Tsukasa tried to go around him, but the twin blade would not let her pass.  
  
"Please, leave me be," she said.  
  
"No," replied Kite. "We will go someplace where we won't be disturbed, but you really ought to tell us what you know. Then we can help you defeat whatever that thing is. If what I think is true, then this goes beyond simply the World and might start affecting those in the real world."  
  
"It already has," replied Tsukasa, now resigned to the fact that she would not be left alone.  
  
"I see," said Kite. "Then you could feel that thing and its attacks?"  
  
"Yes," murmured the wavemaster quietly. "Please… Let's go somewhere else."  
  
Reki thought a moment, then said, "I know of a place where we could go. You need special permission to enter it, but I have that permission and can get you two in as well, I think. Follow me."  
  
He then started off across the main bridge and along a side alley. Tsukasa, sighing, and Kite followed. The alley finished in a dead end, but there was a door. Reki went up to the door an inserted a key. Turning it, he beckoned and the other two went in. Reki entered and shut the door behind him. The key had vanished. He led the way along a passage, past many closed doors, to a staircase. Then, Reki led them to the top floor and then onto the roof.  
  
"Those doors are digital offices of sorts for administrators. One goes there to access files, send reports, contact people in real life," Reki explained once they were all upon the flat roofed building. "However, they never come to the roof."  
  
A small parapet ran along the edge of the roof, but that was the only adornment. It wasn't a particularly tall building, but once could see a decent bit of the root town from there, though not the main road. There was a canal running behind the building and the occasional boat would drift along it, sometimes containing players, other times just the NPC boatman. Tsukasa stumbled over to one of the corners overlooking the canal and sat down, tucking her legs under her chin and wrapping her arms about them. Kite gazed at the other buildings and few little alleys that could be seen.  
  
"Now then," began Reki. "Tsukasa? Will you please explain?"  
  
The other wavemaster simply curled herself into a tighter ball and said nothing for a moment. Then, Tsukasa murmured, "I… don't want to talk about those things… Not now, not when there are so many voices."  
  
"Voices?" queried Kite.  
  
"Aura and the World itself," replied Tsukasa. "Maha and others who are a part of it."  
  
"You hear them? They are talking to you?" asked Reki, incredulous. He had, of course, heard of the events that had happened three years previous, involving Aura and whatnot, but, not being involved in them himself, he didn't quite believe all he had heard.  
  
"Yes," murmured the girl.  
  
Kite and Reki exchanged looks, then turned back to the other wavemaster. "Maybe you should log out and sleep or something," said Kite, frowning. "When you're rested, you can tell us these things."  
  
Tsukasa squeezed her eyes shut and rested her forehead upon her knees. It was a moment or two before Kite and Reki realized that she was crying. Confused, they again exchanged muddled looks before Kite went over to her and sat down next to the girl. Reki came over and sat on the other side of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" the twin blade asked, genuinely worried.  
  
The girl muttered something, but the other two couldn't make it out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave me alone," said Tsukasa, louder so that they could hear.  
  
"Not until you either log out or tell us what's the matter," replied Kite.  
  
Tsukasa lifted her head up, wiping the tears away with her sleeve. The other two players were slightly surprised that the tears were visible upon her avatar. Normally, things such as tears did not show up upon the character models.  
  
"Tsukasa?" prompted Reki.  
  
"I…" she began, brokenly. "I can't log out… I…"  
  
Kite blinked in surprise. "What?" he exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"In order for me to fight against Death, I… I had to let my entire consciousness dwell in the game," Tsukasa murmured. "But, for me, it isn't game… I wish it was, but…"  
  
The wavemaster fell silent, choking back more tears.  
  
"Didn't something like this happen to you before?' asked Reki, consulting the small book he carried with himself. "You were logged in for over two weeks strait."  
  
Tsukasa nodded. "Three years ago."  
  
"Yes," said Reki, reading something. "That would have made you the first person to fall into a coma as a result of this game. But the player records of the others are different. They did not roam around the World as you did."  
  
"I wasn't data drained, if that's what you mean," mumbled Tsukasa.  
  
All were silent a moment, then Kite asked, "How did you manage to log out last time?"  
  
"Aura awoke and forced Morganna to let me go," she said.  
  
"What I don't get," commented Reki. "Is why you fell into a coma in the first place. Or, for that matter, why you are in a coma now, if what you say is true."  
  
"Now, I must be connected with the World to channel the energies to defeat that thing," answered Tsukasa, finally able to cease her tears. "Last time… No, I don't want to talk about it now."  
  
"Now can you tell us what exactly that Halloween nightmare is?" asked Kite.  
  
"It is Death," replied Tsukasa. "Who created him and for what purpose other than destruction, I do not know. However, I do know that his power is immense and his defense strong. However, he is not invincible."  
  
"I see," murmured Kite, thoughtfully. "How can he be defeated?"  
  
"I…" sighed Tsukasa. "I really do not know…"  
  
She seemed about to say more, but was interrupted by a light chime and the appearance of a little blue envelope over her head. The wavemaster looked up and a white sheet materialized in her hand. The blue envelope disappeared and her gray eyes turned back down, scanning over the message. Her eyes widened. Then Tsukasa squeezed them shut and clenched her fist around the paper. She then flung the ball of paper away from herself with a cry. It fizzled into data and disappeared.  
  
"Who was that from?" asked Reki as he stood up and peered over the edge of the building as the paper disappeared. "And what did it say that's so upsetting?"  
  
Tsukasa ignored the query and stood up. She turned to walk towards the door back into the building, but Reki grabbed her shoulder. Though she tried to shake him off, he held firm. Kite, having just received a flash mail of his own, stood up, but didn't immediately turn to the two wavemasters.  
  
"Let me go!" Tsukasa hissed.  
  
"No," replied Reki.  
  
"Please," murmured the girl. "I need to go. Let me."  
  
"If you need to go somewhere, then I'll let you, but I'm not going to let you go alone," said Reki. "Look, you aren't alone in the struggle and, whether you like it or not, you need to let us help you."  
  
Tsukasa sighed and looked backwards at the other, her eyes meeting his warm moss green ones. She nodded and muttered something that might have been 'I'm sorry. Thank you,' but might have been something else entirely. Reki smiled.  
  
"Hey," called Kite, looking up from his flash mail. "Blackrose just mailed me, asking me to meet her at the chaos gate in Dun Loireag. She says that she was helping a newbie out, but she met a strange player lurking in Rejecting Oblivious Wavemaster. She wants to talk. I'm going to go there now. What was your mail about, Tsukasa?"  
  
The wavemaster's eyes widened. "That's where I was going," she gasped.  
  
"Then we can go there together," said Kite.  
  
Tsukasa nodded vaguely as did Reki, who was looking at something in his book. Balmung's assistant then looked up and said, "Let's go, then."  
  
A few minutes later, three sets of golden hoops appeared at the chaos gate in Dun Loireag, the mountain village. Blackrose, seated upon a nearby rock, looked up and waved as she saw that one of them was her twin blade friend. The other two were wavemasters who she didn't recognize. One held a book, the other nothing. Blackrose wondered why they had no staves, but did not utter the question, instead running over to Kite. Both the twin and heavy blade smiled at each other and Blackrose seemed about to give Kite a hug, but stopped herself.  
  
"Uh, you got my message?" she asked.  
  
Kite nodded. "Yes. What did that player you mentioned look like? Did you get his user name?"  
  
"I think it was Demon Child, but I'm not sure. His character design was unusual because it had wings like Balmung's, but black and his armor was all black with red jewels," said Blackrose. She glanced over Kite's shoulder at the two wavemasters and was surprised to see one of them wide-eyed and seemingly fearful or at least greatly surprised. "Uh… What's the matter? Who are you two, anyway?"  
  
"Oh," exclaimed Kite. "Sorry! I forgot to introduce you. This is Reki and this is Tsukasa. And what is the matter, Tsukasa?"  
  
Tsukasa was rather pale and trembling. She shook her head and accessed the gate, calling out the field name, "Rejecting Oblivious Wavemaster."  
  
Reki murmured, "Drat." Then he warped to the same field.  
  
Blackrose and Kite exchanged looks, then the heavy blade said, "You had better tell me what's going on!"

* * *

Author stuff:

Kitsunia: gives you a random assortment of .hack dolls, ranging from Tsukasa to Kite to Balmung to Bear to Ouka, etc. The only one that seems not to be there is Sora... Dunno why. Those are for being such a nice awesome reviewer person and reading every chapter! School starts for me on Sept the first and I shall be rather busy from then on and thus shall likely be much slower at coming up with chapters for this fanfic...

Actually, this is the only fanfic I am actively working on... Sorry to those of you who like my other stuff, but I just can't seem to find the inspiration for the next chapters in each of those... sigh Oh well...

Random ranting question thingy: Why must we always put disclaimers? Obviously we aren't meaning to infringe upon the copyright of any of the companies that produce the anime/movies/books/games...

No previews this week, despite the fact that I am almost done with the next chapter... : )

dragon


	9. The Trap

**.HACKLife of Death, Death of Life**  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack  
conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I  
received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Trap  
  
By the time Blackrose and Kite reached the field after a hurried explanation of the situation, the two wavemasters were out of sight. Kite pulled out his flute and called a Grunty. It came running up with a cry of 'Mon Ami.' The two players mounted and, with a kick from Kite, they took off towards the dungeon.  
  
Before they had even reached the field, Reki had materialized, via the golden rings, behind Tsukasa as she was calling her own Grunty.  
  
"Tsukasa! Wait!" he called, sprinting over to her.  
  
She looked back at him as she climbed atop the back of the Grunty. However, Tsukasa waited for the other wavemaster, even going so far as to extend a hand to help Reki up upon the Grunty. Neither said anything, Tsukasa not feeling the need and Reki knowing that any questions he asked would be ignored.  
  
A short ride through a mushroom field later, they arrived at the dungeon and Tsukasa dismissed the animal. Reki was amazed at how quickly and surely she had navigated the field. He decided that Tsukasa must have come to this field often, though for what reasons or how she had gained such an intricate knowledge of the layout of the area he couldn't guess. They passed through the first doorway, no more than a small, throat-like opening in the far, fleshy wall. As they entered the next room, a flap of skin fell behind them, leaving the pair trapped in a corridor with a glowing magic portal in front of them. It dissolved to reveal a large manta ray like creature that had a rather cartoonish grin where its mouth was meant to be.  
  
The two wavemasters exchanged looks, then Tsukasa closed her eyes and murmured, "PhaVak Kruz."  
  
To Reki's surprise, for Tsukasa had neither staff nor any powerful armor equipped, a ring of fire balls appeared around the monster and contracted. The creature let out a plaintiff cry as it fell to the ground and vanished, all hit points depleted.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Reki in amazement, glancing sidelong at Tsukasa. He was surprised to note that her eyes had a slight reddish tint. It quickly disappeared, so he made no comment, instead saying, "You don't have any items equipped with that kind of spell power…"  
  
"Rules aren't the same for me," she sighed, walking past the small treasure chest that had appeared. "I'm not bound by equipment restrictions. Not anymore, at least."  
  
"I see," replied the other wavemaster as they continued along the passage and into the next room, where the magic portal contained a treasure chest. "But how? Even administrators have to equip items in order to use the abilities and spells."  
  
Tsukasa halted, looking down at the ground a moment. "Morganna lets me."  
  
"Morganna?"  
  
"In other words, the World itself."  
  
"Oh," murmured Reki. "Where in this dungeon are we going, anyway?"  
  
"The bottom level," replied Tsukasa, but that was all she would say. After a few minutes, they began to talk of other things that didn't really have anything to do with events going on around them. They spoke to each other about themselves and a little about their friends.  
  
Meanwhile, Blackrose and Kite were trying to find the entrance to the dungeon.  
  
"Arg!" cried Blackrose. "Where the hell is it?! I swear it was to the south!"  
  
"When you warp into a field," responded Kite checking his in game map. "You don't always warp into the same spot every time. There it is!"  
  
The Grunty they rode rushed towards it. Kite pulled it to a halt just outside the entrance. The two players dismounted and the animal ran off. The twin blade ran into the dungeon and the heavy blade followed. Once inside, they found the portals already activated, a sure sign that someone had been by recently. The portals only reset themselves after twenty minutes or if the entire dungeon was empty.  
  
"Where did you see Demon Child, anyway?" asked Kite.  
  
"At the bottom of the level. He was hanging around the Ghott, though he had already taken whatever was in it," replied Blackrose. "When I asked him what he was doing, he said that he was awaiting the Child of the Twilight. I told him to explaining himself and he laughed, saying that if we knew what was good for us, we'd leave well enough alone."  
  
"That's stra- wait a moment!" cried Kite, coming to a stop. "That monster I told you about referred to Tsukasa as the Child of the Twilight. You don's suppose that Demon Child is somehow connected with this?"  
  
"Could be," said Blackrose. "But let's get down there quickly. Maybe, if we hurry, we'll catch up with Tsukasa and Reki before they get down there."  
  
"Yea. Let's go!"  
  
However, while Kite and Blackrose were upon the first floor, Tsukasa and Reki were already making their way through B2. Nevertheless, the twin blade and heavy blade were making swifter progress for they did not have to stop and fight monsters. Therefore, the two wavemasters only just reached the bottom floor when Kite and Blackrose caught up to them.  
  
"Hey!" called Kite to Tsukasa and Reki as the twin blade emerged from the room behind. "Wait up, you two!"  
  
Reki stopped and turned, but Tsukasa kept walking.  
  
"Kite's talking to you!" shouted Blackrose. "The least you could do would be to wait."  
  
Tsukasa ignored her and kept going, disappearing into the next room. The three other players exchanged looks, then ran after her. They entered the large square room just in time to see a magic portal fade and a monster appear. It was a grinning manta ray again. Kite and Blackrose ran forward, drawing their weapons. However, the ring of flames suddenly appeared around the monster and converged upon it. The two warriors hadn't even had a chance to attack when the monster collapsed and disappeared. Kite looked at Tsukasa and was surprised to note that her eyes had a crimson cast. Even as he looked harder, the eyes faded back to their normal gray.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
  
Tsukasa sighed and looked down at the ground, saying nothing. The wavemaster then walked forward again, heading for the opposite door, the door to the Ghott statue.  
  
"Tsukasa, wait a moment," cried Kite. "Please?"  
  
"What?" she sighed, stopping and half turning back.  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea to just walk in there and meet Demon Child. For one thing, didn't that girl warn you against it?" said Kite.  
  
Tsukasa nodded. "I'm still going, though. There are things I need to find out, some of which he might be able to tell me."  
  
"But that guy is bad," cried Blackrose. "He's got this evil sort of feel. You don't want to meet him, believe me! Besides, I think it's supposed to be a trap for you."  
  
"That may be," agreed Tsukasa. "But… I've got to talk with him. And I'm supposed to go alone."  
  
"Be that as it may, we're not going to let you go alone," said Reki.  
  
Tsukasa sighed once more and shook her head. Turning back towards the opening in the fleshy wall, she murmured, "It's not like I can stop you…"  
  
Demon Child smirked as he saw them emerge from the doorway. He stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall and fluttered his wings. Striding to the center of the room, so that he was between the other players and the Ghott statue's treasure, Demon Child bowed and said, "Greetings, Child of the Twilight. I expected you to come alone."  
  
Tsukasa made no reply to this remark, but stepped forward, facing the other with a cold expression. The other three did not step forward, but remained near the entrance, watching and waiting.  
  
"What did you call me for?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, yes," said Demon Child, the smirk still splayed across his features. "I was coming to that. I've a message for you."  
  
"From whom?" prompted Tsukasa.  
  
"The message is from me and it is that you cease your meddling if you don't wish to feel the true meaning of pain," replied Demon Child, emphasizing the point with a slash of his sword, a large, jagged scimitar with a black blade.  
  
Tsukasa narrowed her eyes and said, rather coldly, "What am I to stop 'meddling' with? And why?"  
  
"You know perfectly well 'what.' As for the 'why,'" retorted Demon Child, shifting his stance ever so slightly. "Well, let me simply say that I've a vested interest in letting the program I created run its course, purging the network."  
  
Kite and Blackrose gasped. Reki narrowed his eyes and clutched his book tightly. Tsukasa opened her eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"You created that thing?" she exclaimed in astonished incredulity. "You're a hacker?"  
  
Demon Child smiled. "Indeed. I created the program a little over five years ago. I'm older than Keika thinks. Anyway, the graveyard world was not my devising, but CC corps's idea of a Halloween special event. Needless to say, my little implanted program went unnoticed by them. The World itself, however, blocked off that little field in an effort to preserve its chances of continuing to exist as it was meant to," explained the player taking a step forward, closer to Tsukasa. She almost backed away, but stopped herself.  
  
"If that is so, then why are you telling us?" Kite asked suddenly.  
  
"To answer your questions so that you'll leave. Yes, Tsukasa," he said upon a barely perceptible shake of her head. "Even you can leave if you so choose. You simply have to renounce your ties to Aura and Morganna. I suppose you aren't going to do as I say, though."  
  
"No," murmured Tsukasa, meeting Demon Child's eyes with a hard glare. She paused a moment as if listening to another voice. Then she continued, "That thing, that program of yours isn't just going to be affecting the system. It will be affecting the people connected to it, whether through the game or elsewhere. I can't let that happen so long as it is in my power to stop it."  
  
"Then I shall have to carry out my threat, shan't I?" mused Demon Child. "I expected as much, though I thought it might be nice to give you a chance to back out…"  
  
Suddenly, a wicked grin played across his features. Reki, examining data in his book, cried out in warning mere seconds before Demon Child lifted up his sword and leapt forward, thrusting the wicked blade at Tsukasa. At the same time there was a sudden data surge and black ropes materialized in thick loops around Tsukasa, binding her even as she dodged the sword thrust of Demon Child. Kite and Blackrose jumped forward but slammed into an invisible barrier. Reki, too, ran forward and tripped into the barrier.  
  
"What the hell?" exclaimed Blackrose, hacking at it with her sword. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Let her go!" cried Reki.  
  
Kite made no comment, but tried using a spell upon the wall. It just reflected off, hitting and knocking him backwards, causing a decent bit of damage.  
  
"Vak rom!" Tsukasa cried as the ropes now binding her caused the wavemaster to fall into the wall.  
  
A tornado of fire suddenly appeared about her, burning the ropes, but not her. The flames leapt out at Demon Child, slamming him into his own barrier. However, little damage was actually done and the player simply chuckled as he got back up to his feet. Tsukasa had taken a sprite ocarina out and raised it to her lips.  
  
"That won't work, m'dear," hissed Demon Child. "I sealed this room so that none may gate out of it and nothing can be summoned from the outside. That barrier there is the edge of my little cage, my little trap. Why don't you surrender now and save yourself much pain?"

* * *

Author stuff! 

This chapter took a while to post because I was too lazy to transfer it from my laptop. Thus, for your patience, you get THREE chapters instead of only one... Lucky you!

Be warned, the chapter after this one is a tad on the violent side.. It was written under the influence of watching the movie Spaceballs as well as some random anime... (odd combination, I know... But I finished watching Spaceballs before I finished the chapter and anime is what I had on hand) The chapter after is was written last night while watching Aliens... (the sequel to Alien)

Anyway, reviewer....

Kitsunia, my sole consistant reviewer! Thanks for reading my next chapter... again... School starts for me on Sept the first, so you can probably look forward to me at least getting chapter twelve up... by then...


	10. A Pool of Blood

**.HACKLife of Death, Death of Life**  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the characters etc. of the .hack  
conglomeration, I must say that I do not. The plot is my own, though I  
received inspiration from a .hack role-play that I was in.  


* * *

Chapter 10: Death and Rebirth  
  
Tsukasa mutely shook her head, backing away from the other player. Fear was in her eyes, but determination was also there. She glanced at her friends with a sad expression, but tried not to meet their eyes. Demon Child stepped forwards purposefully, his stance almost menacing. He paused suddenly, as if hearing another voice. Tsukasa, too, seemed to hear it and the words she heard made her grow paler and her eyes widen in fear. Demon Child, on the other hand, grinned quite broadly and a gleam appeared in his eye. He took another step towards Tsukasa and she backed up to the edge of the platform where the Ghott statue's treasure had lain.  
  
Suddenly, the wavemaster called out 'Rai don' and a lightening bolt fell from the ceiling into the blademaster. Tsukasa's eyes took on a slight yellow tint as she cast the spell. However, no one really noticed for she ducked around Demon Child as he recovered from the blinding flash. The wavemaster then sprinted over to the barrier. She tried to press through it, banging on it once, but to no avail.  
  
"It won't break," explained Blackrose, her voice fringing upon hysteria.  
  
"Look out behind you!" cried Reki.  
  
Tsukasa looked over her shoulder and barely managed to dodge the slash of a sword. Demon Child cursed and leapt towards Tsukasa once more. This time, she was unable to dodge and the wavemaster screamed in pain as the blade pierced her stomach. Demon Child cackled with sadistic glee and thrust the sword farther, pushing Tsukasa into the fleshy wall and driving the sword through her stomach, up to the hilt so that she was pinned. Tsukasa's eyes were filled with pain as she clutched at the sword hilt, uselessly trying to dislodge it.  
  
"Nooo!" yelled Reki, pounding at the invisible barrier. "Tsukasa!"  
  
Kite clenched his blades tightly and watched helplessly, knowing there was nothing he could do. "Why?"  
  
"Oh my god," breathed Blackrose. "You sick bastard!"  
  
"Thank you," chuckled Demon Child with a half bow. "I do try. Why, you ask? Because I do not like CC corporation. I do not care that my program will doubtlessly effect countless people unaffiliated with that company, but I do care that it is unhampered by any, especially that one. With her death, any barriers upon my program, my purge of this foolish company's error ridden system will be gone."  
  
He looked over to Tsukasa with a cruel smirk. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes seemed to be staring at nothing, pain filling their endless gray depths. She no longer screamed, no longer could scream, but moaned and the moans were terrible to hear for they were an expression of utter agony and despair. Her hands were clenched tightly about the end of the blade and the hilt, though now she had become too weak to even attempt pulling it. Crimson liquid seeped from around the wide blade, staining her clothing, dripping to the floor where it was forming a pool. The steady dripping was a sickening sound and it chilled the others's hearts. All that stopped the tormented wavemaster from collapsing was the fact that the sword was thrust through her, deep into the wall behind her.  
  
With a groan, Tsukasa tried to move herself, placing a booted foot upon the ground. However, it slipped in the growing puddle and the wavemaster could not find the strength the lift herself so that her entire weight was not concentrated upon that deadly blade. She closed her eyes, her breathing shaky and labored. She could almost ignore the pain now. Her body was numbing itself, dampening the nerves in an effort to lessen the pain. Slowly, the girl was drifting towards blissful darkness, that sweet escape from pain. Tsukasa coughed suddenly and the choke sent a wrenching pain through her body, jerking her to a more wakeful state. She coughed again, a bubble of blood spurting from her mouth. The vital fluid of life stained her lips as blood trickled from between them.  
  
If she had been a player simply sitting at a terminal, playing the game through a headset, then her avatar would have simply turned gray and faded. The player would then have been returned to the 'log in' screen where she could restart from the time when she had last saved. However, Tsukasa was not an ordinary player and this avatar was, for now, at least, her body and it was reacting in much the same manner that a body in the real world might.  
  
In real life, in a hospital bed, a girl lay hooked up to an IV as well as several monitors. Suddenly, her heart began to race and the machine beeped loudly. A few nurses came in and one of them, as she looked at the girl's face, gasped. Her eyes had opened slightly, but were focused upon nothing and her expression was one of great pain. The slim pale hands of the unconscious one clenched tightly, the nails digging into the palms and a low moan escaped her lips. The nurses and doctors knew not what they could do, nor could they figure out exactly what was happening.  
  
In the game, Demon Child cackled as Tsukasa died by inches. Bending down to look the wavemaster in the eye, he smirked and hissed, "Well now, it's your own fault. If you had listened to me, then I could have let you go free and right now you'd be awakening in the real world, but you had to be stubborn. However, I think I might just be feeling merciful. I think I'll let you live, but as a ghost to wander the World for however long it lasts or however long your body exists in the real world. Or, I could just keep you alive, but barely, in a state such as this until my designs are complete. Or I could let the one you call Death do with you as it pleases. But no… None of those choices would be merciful, would they? Farewell little wavemaster. May you rest in peace."  
  
Lifting her head to look at Demon Child, Tsukasa narrowed her eyes and tried to say something, but all that came out was another few coughs. Fresh blood trickled from her mouth. The wavemaster closed her eyes and let her head hang loose once more. Her three friends could not hear what was said, but could guess some of it. They did hear the last two sentences, but that was all. The three continued to watch helplessly. Suddenly, it occurred to Reki to send an alert to Balmung. He did so, though he knew that his friend and boss would likely come too late. It was already too late.  
  
Demon Child straitened and reached one hand forward, grasping his sword hilt just above where Tsukasa's hand still gripped it. With his other hand he grasped her wrists and pulled them each away from the sword in turn. The wavemaster was too weak to resist so her arms dropped limply to her sides. Then, the blademaster took the sword with both hands and placed one foot upon Tsukasa's stomach below the blade wound. With a slight grunt, he pulled the scimitar from the wavemaster's body. She moaned in agony as he twisted the jagged blade, loosening it from its hold in the wall. Then the sword was free and Demon Child removed his foot, letting Tsukasa fall to the ground with a dull splash as she landed in the pool of her own blood.  
  
The blademaster waved his black stained red sword to the other three players. Then a golden ring appeared at his feet and rose, followed by two others and he was gone. At Demon Child's disappearance, the barrier vanished. Kite, Reki and Blackrose ran forward to Tsukasa, trying not to slip upon the crimson puddle in which she lay. The wavemaster moaned and coughed once, slowly curling herself into a ball. Blood continued to flow from the wound, both in the front and the back.  
  
Reki knelt down next to her and gently placed his hand upon her shoulder. Blackrose stood there, looking as if she was going to be sick and wondered just how much blood was contained in the human body. Kite crouched down next to Reki.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for her?" murmured the twin blade.  
  
Reki shook his head grimly and closed his eyes.  
  
"Wait!" cried Blackrose. "What about healing spells?"  
  
"That might work," murmured Reki. He held his hand over Tsukasa and said, "Pha Repth!"  
  
Nothing happened. Therefore, the male wavemaster tried again and again it failed.  
  
"Maybe if we all cast the spell?" suggested Kite.  
  
Therefore, the three of them put their hands over Tsukasa and said, together, "Pha Repth."  
  
A white light appeared, surrounding Tsukasa. At first, it seemed to have no effect for they could still see the wound and blood was still trickling from it. However, after a moment, the wavemaster relaxed, uncurling herself slightly for the pain was beginning to lessen. Tsukasa could feel a gentle warmth where the light touched and slowly the blood ceased to flow and the wound faded. The blood upon the floor and the stains and rips upon her clothing remained, but she was now healed, at least in body. Her eyes flickered open, focusing for a moment upon her three anxious friends before closing as the wavemaster faded into deep, sleep.  
  
In the real world, the girl upon the hosipital bed unclenched her hands and the expression of pain upon her face faded. Her heart rate returned to normal for one in deep sleep, but the doctors and nurses continued to observe her, puzzled by this odd occurrence.

* * *

Author stuff:

Rather dark chapter, I know... I think I was a bit depressed that day... Anyway, due to a minor complication, I am not going to be posting the eleventh chapter quite yet... I just realized that there is something in it I'd like to change... I'll post it later this week since is going to be down tomorrow...


	11. Sleep

* * *

Note: By now, you all know the title of this story and the disclaimer obviously applies to this chapter as much as the last chapters so I am not going to repost it. 

Chapter 11: Sleep  
  
_A day later, in an office of the administration building in Mac Anu:_  
  
"Has she even stirred?" questioned Reki of Balmung as the two gazed at Tsukasa.  
  
Balmung shook his head and sighed. "She's moaned once or twice, mumbling something I can't really understand, but that's all. I think that sword of the hacker did more damage than simply impalement. All we can do is wait."  
  
The wavemaster known as Tsukasa was lying upon a small cot that had been placed within the room. Her skin was still deathly pale, though she didn't even have a scar where the wound had been. However, dried blood was upon most all of her clothing and it remained ripped and torn. When Kite, Reki and Blackrose had healed her, the wavemaster had slipped into a deep sleep from which they could not awaken her. Reki had received a reply from Balmung and quickly sent another message telling him of Demon Child's flight and their healing of Tsukasa. The assistant had also bade Balmung wait outside the dungeon instead of descending its whole length.  
  
Then, Reki and Kite had carefully lifted Tsukasa and Blackrose had played a sprite ocarina, transporting them to the surface. Balmung was there, pacing back and forth. After much explanation and debate, the group had taken Tsukasa to the administration building where Reki had whipped up a quick cot mod and placed it in Balmung's office. They had then lain Tsukasa upon it and there she had remained throughout the rest of the day and night. Now it was morning and both Balmung and Reki were filled with worry.  
  
Balmung started when there was a light chime and a blue envelope appeared over his head. The blademaster read the flash mail quickly and looked to his assistant.  
  
"It's from Kite. He says that there is a player called Subaru who is wondering where Tsukasa is. Kite want's to know if it's all right to tell her what happened," murmured Balmung. "She was the leader of the Crimson Knights, was she not?"  
  
"I believe so, sir," replied Reki. "Tsukasa mentioned her as one of her friends, It might be that Subaru has found out that Tsukasa is in a coma again and believes her to be here."  
  
"That's what I think. I'll tell Kite to bring her here. Reki? Go and meet them at the door."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Just as Reki opened the door to leave, Tsukasa stirred and moaned something. It sounded like, "So cold… So dark… No…"  
  
Then she fell silent and the male wavemaster sighed and left.  
  
Several minutes later, Reki reentered the small room, followed by a heave axe woman with blue hair, blue top, skirt and small white wings. Kite came in directly after. Subaru saw Tsukasa lying comatose upon the cot and ran over to her.  
  
"Tsukasa!" she called, shaking the other girl gently, though she knew in her heart that there would be no response.  
  
Therefore, she was surprised when Tsukasa's hand twitched, her eyelids flickered and she moaned, "Subaru? Where are you? Where am I? It's… It's so cold…"  
  
The heavy axe woman took Tsukasa's hand and said, "Tsukasa! I am here! Come back to us!"  
  
Tsukasa shivered and murmured, her voice quieter, more distant, "Subaru… Help me! Don't leave me! Noooo…"  
  
Then the wavemaster said something that the other couldn't catch what was said. Calling to Tsukasa once, more Subaru received no response. With sad, worried eyes, she looked back over her shoulder at Balmung, Kite and Reki.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, worries so obvious in her tone.  
  
Balmung, Reki and Kite explained as best they could. There were some obvious holes in their knowledge, but the players were confident that they would fill them eventually. As the tale drew to a close, they all turned their eyes to Tsukasa, still unconscious upon the cot. Coincidentally, or at least it seemed coincidental, she stirred at that exact moment, but only made an inarticulate cry of dismay.  
  
"Do you think there is any way of wakening her?" asked Subaru.  
  
"We've already tried an antidote, an anti-sleep spell, loud noises and a few other things," sighed Kite. "But she just won't awaken."  
  
"What about that monster. Death, did you call it?" she questioned.  
  
"It is still frozen," said Reki. "But I think whatever bond Tsukasa laid upon it is weakening. I think that it may become free again very soon."  
  
"That is not good."  
  
"No, it isn't," said Balmung. "But there isn't much we can do. Other system administrators as well as my self have attempted to delete the thing, but its program data is too well protected. They have also attempted to delete the field itself, but, again, it's too well protected."  
  
"I see," replied Subaru, standing up and looking down at Tsukasa. "I don't know what I can do, but it seems clear to me that Tsukasa's mind is trapped in some dark dream. I think, and this is just a theory, that if we can find Aura, she might be able to help us awaken her."  
  
"Yes," mused Balmung. "I hadn't thought of that, but you might be right. Kite, do you have any idea where to find her?"  
  
"Well," said the twin blade after a long, thoughtful moment. "I know of a few areas where we might be able to contact her, but I don't know which area she would be in. I suppose we could try Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. In any case, though, we should have one or two people stay here in case Tsukasa awakens on her own."  
  
"I'll stay," said Reki and Subaru at the exact same moment.  
  
Reki blushed slightly and pointedly looked at the floor didn't meet anyone's eye. Subaru simply gazed sadly at her friend. Balmung chuckled softly, but made no comment.  
  
"All right, then," said Kite. "Balmung and I will go there. It's only level one, so it isn't like we will need help with any monsters."  
  
"Let's go," exclaimed Balmung.  
  
So, the blademaster and twin blade, waving farewell, left the office and headed for the chaos gate. Reki and Subaru looked at each other and then to Tsukasa.  
  
"Let me get another chair," said Reki. "There's only the one at the desk."  
  
He slipped out of the room and Subaru retrieved the seat from behind the desk, placing it next to the small cot. Reki returned then with another chair. He set it next to Subaru's as she sat down in it and held Tsukasa's hand.  
  
"Dear friend," the axe woman murmured. "Where are you? Why can you not return?"

Though the sword had been removed, a horrible agony worse than even being data drained continued to fill Tsukasa's senses. She was only vaguely aware of what Demon Child said and of falling to the floor, into a pool of her own blood. The wavemaster didn't register the fact that her body curled itself into a ball, nor did she register that her friends were bending over her. She coughed once, the jerk of pain pulling her back to full consciousness, but only for a moment before she began to slide towards darkness again.  
  
Suddenly, a soothing white light, accompanied by gentle warmth pierced through her darkness and Tsukasa felt the pain ebb and vanish. Her eyes flickered open for a moment and she saw Reki, Kite and Blackrose clearly before her consciousness was dragged into depths of darkness. The wavemaster struggled with whatever was pulling her for a moment, but gave up for she had no more strength with which to fight.  
  
For a long time, Tsukasa's mind plummeted in a fog of numbness. It was a long moment before she realized that it had stopped falling and come to rest in a place of absolute gloom. The wavemaster opened her eyes, but could see nothing. She knew her eyes were open, but there was nothing. It wasn't merely a lack of light, but seemed to be liquid shadows pressing about her. Puzzled, Tsukasa tried to move, but found that it was very difficult. Even moving her fingers was a struggle. With a defeated sigh, she gave up and simply let herself drift through the shadows.  
  
_Where am I? Why is it so cold?_ She wondered with a shiver.  
  
An hour passed, or maybe it was only a few minutes. Tsukasa was not sure for time seemed different here and what might have been ten minutes seemed twenty. The wavemaster decided that this darkness, this eternal cold, this numbness was worse, somehow, than the pain. She felt so alone, so lost. Vainly, the wavemaster cried out, screaming for somebody, anybody to help her.  
  
_I'm dead, aren't I? But, if I'm dead, then have I been sent to hell? To some eternity of lonely torment? Why?!  
_  
"Why?" she moaned. "I'm so cold! Please, anyone help me!"  
  
Tsukasa tried to focus her mind upon her friends, but she found the memories slippery and hard to grasp. The wavemaster tried all the harder out of desperation. After another long period of time, Tsukasa had managed to bring fragments to mind, nothing from the real world, but only images from the World and her friends therein. With those happy memories came dark, horrible ones that only served to increase the wavemaster's misery.  
  
Suddenly, just as she felt herself begin to slip into a deeper realm of shadows, Tsukasa felt, or thought she felt, the light brush of another's hand against hers. She tried to grasp that hand, but could only twitch her fingers. Then she heard a voice. That voice! It was the voice of a friend, of a dear friend.  
  
"Subaru!" screamed Tsukasa, as loudly as she could, though the words seemed to come out as a barely audible moan. The wavemaster opened her eyes wide, straining to see in that deep darkness. "Where are you? Where am I? It's… It's so cold…"  
  
Tsukasa thought she heard Subaru call back, but the words came to her as if from a great distance. "Tsukasa! I am here! Come back to us!"  
  
"Subaru," moaned the wavemaster. "Help me!"  
  
The feeling, the touch was dissipating, fading back into the nothingness of before.  
  
"Don't leave me!" cried Tsukasa. "Nooooo!"  
  
Cold surrounded her once more and it seemed chiller, darker than before. The wavemaster sobbed, shuddering violently against the cold. Now, more than ever, she felt loneliness and a despair that filled her whole being. The girl had been alone before, but she had posses a tiny ray of hope that another would come and pull her from her darkness. Now, however, that ray was extinguished as she plummeted to new depths of blackness.  
  
In this new level, she felt a pull trying to tear her soul apart and let it dissolve, drift into oblivion. At first the wavemaster fought against the call, but gradually, Tsukasa began to contemplate letting herself drift into nothingness. The idea soon began to appeal to her. That way, at least, she would no longer feel anything, be it despair or hope. However, just as she began to let go of herself, the wavemaster felt a new light, a new ray of strength above her. Reaching for it, Tsukasa felt another presence.  
  
"Aura," she breathed and suddenly, the liquid shadows melted and the wavemaster was able to move, able to see, though the darkness continued to cling.  
  
Aura smiled and reached out a hand to Tsukasa. "Come. You are needed."

* * *

Author stuff: 

Well, then... I fixed what I wanted to fix in this chapter and here you are!

REVIEWERS:  
Kitty: Thanks!

Ranma-chan2: Hi! Yay! You have been reading my other chapters! -broad grin- I do indeed have another fanfic that I posted yesterday. Tsukasa gets drunk in it, I might warn you... Just go to my userlookup and find the link there..

Kitsunia : THankies for reviewing once again! Dark chapters are always fun... And thanks for reviewing my other fanfic in which Tsukasa is drunk... I had fun with that... :)

Speaking of which:  
Tsukasa: -staggers in from other fanfi- -hic- Sake ish good! -collapses upon floor-  
Me: Oh dear...  
Tsukasa: -twitch- -falls asleep- -snores-  
Me: Tsukasa is going to have one hell of a hangover...

Other stuff :

Chapter 12 is on its way, don't worry...

and my random thought of the day: Since Tsukasa is a girl, during SIGN do you think she ever got PMS? I know her character design is that of a guy, but that was just a random thought I had. In your reviews, put whether you think she got PMS or not... please?


	12. No Time For Recuperation

( I am not typing out the disclaimer again. You know full well that I don't own more than copies of the games and whatnot, so you can't go flaming me for that )

Chapter 12: No Time for Recuperation  
  
Tsukasa opened her sad gray eyes and immediately closed them against the light. It wasn't that it was all that bright, but simply that her eyes had yet to adjust to it. After a moment, she opened her eyes again, slower this time, and gazed about. She found that she was lying down in an office of sorts, upon a cot that was low to the ground. Seated in two chairs next to her were Reki and Subaru. They had not yet realized that she had awakened. Tsukasa could barely contain her relief and joy at simply seeing her friends.  
  
Reki glanced at her face and shock appeared on his as he met her eyes. "You're awake!" he exclaimed.  
  
Subaru, too, looked up and smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Tsukasa!" she said. "We were so worried about you!"  
  
The wavemaster smiled and tried to sit up, but found that she had no strength to do so. Tsukasa managed to push herself up a few inches, though, before she collapsed back upon the cot.  
  
"Don't do that," scolded Subaru. "I don't think you are fully healed yet. From what I've heard, you've been through a lot and deserve, as well as need, a good rest."  
  
"You don't have to speak," said Reki. "Just rest for now until Kite and Balmung get back. What's the matter?"  
  
Reki and Subaru gazed at their friend in puzzled astonishment as Tsukasa began to cry, the tears sliding down her cheeks, though she had closed her eyes. The wavemaster shook her head slightly, but continued to weep. She didn't sob, but merely let the drops slip unheeded from beneath her lids.  
  
A moment later, the door opened. Kite and Balmung entered. They looked considerably relieved when, upon glancing at Tsukasa, she opened her eyes and gazed back. Kite decided that the eyes now had a dimmer look to them than before, as if a shadow still lay upon their owner.  
  
"You're awake, then?" said Balmung.  
  
"Aura…" murmured Tsukasa, closing her eyes again. "She brought me back…"  
  
"Back?" questioned Kite. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tsukasa didn't respond.  
  
"Tsukasa?"  
  
The wavemaster whispered, almost to softly for the other's to hear, "There is a place of absolute darkness. Not simply lack of light, but liquid shadows that sap the warmth from any there."  
  
A shudder passed through her frame. Then Tsukasa continued, "So lonely there… So cold… I… I don't want to talk about it. Then Aura came… And I found myself here once more…"  
  
Kite and Balmung looked at each other.  
  
"Aura said you were in a place of despair," murmured Balmung, thoughtfully. "And that when she found the entrance, she would be able to find you."  
  
Tsukasa nodded weakly. Then she did not stir, save to shift herself to a more comfortable position upon the cot. A moment later, she had drifted into a deep, healing sleep, where her dreams were full of light and warmth and were, altogether, pleasant.  
  
Her friends watched her for a time, anxious looks on their faces. However, her face was relaxed, calm and restful. She did not murmur in her sleep, nor did she even stir. Therefore, Reki, Balmung, Kite and Subaru left her to sleep. The four stepped out of the room to discus things.  
  
"We saw Aura at Bursting Passed Over Aqua Fields," said Kite. "She told us about Tsukasa, then said that the reason Tsukasa is needed is because one who is a part of the World, but not governed by the programming. Aura then told us that Death is soon to be free again. 'Even as Tsukasa awakens, so, too, shall Death and he will attack with a vengeance.' That's what she said."  
  
"Then we need to do something quickly!" exclaimed Reki. "He will just have broken free and somehow I don't think that he will require much time before he can gather his strength and begin to attack the system and any players in his way!"  
  
"But Tsukasa is the only one who can stop it," interjected Subaru. "And, as you saw, she is still recovering. I very much doubt that she will be fully healed for some time."  
  
"Time is of the essence, though," commented Balmung. "Unfortunately, there is no time for recuperation. I must go now and prepare. Reki? I will need your help."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the wavemaster.  
  
Then, with a wave on the part of Reki, the two vanished amid golden rings. Kite stared off into space a moment, then focused upon Subaru.  
  
"You were once leader of the Crimson Knights, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," replied the heavy axe woman.  
  
"Do you think it would be possible for you to alert as many as you can? I think we'll need all the strong player help we can get."  
  
"Yes, I think so," murmured Subaru. "Do you think I should post about it on the board? I have to leave for a bit, but before I do, I can post. That way you won't have to log out."  
  
"Please do that," said Kite. "I'm going to contact my friends and I know that my friend Minstrel, who is a rare item fanatic, is bound to have at least a dozen more people she can get to help. Problem is, she has a toddler at home and rarely logs on. However, I do know other people."  
  
"Right," Subaru nodded. "Do you want everyone to meet later today or something?"  
  
"Hmm…" muttered the twin blade. "Yea. Have everyone meet around Mac Anu's chaos gate. In the post on the board, though, just tell people to email me. And, above all, make clear the danger of Death. We told you what he looks like, so also put a description on the post. Um…"  
  
"I've got the picture," she said. "Well, then, I've got fifteen minutes before I must leave, so I'll use that time to email and post. Good Bye, Kite."  
  
With that, three gold loops rose from the floor and she was gone, leaving Kite alone. The twin blade glanced into the room where Tsukasa slept, then sighed and gently shut the door. Kite turned and left the building, going to the chaos gate where he would meet his friends. Then, he began to go down his list of friends, starting with Blackrose.  
  
Meanwhile, Tsukasa stirred and awoke, sensing something was wrong. Opening her eyes, the first thing she did was look around. She was alone. A part of her was grateful for the solitude affording her the time to think. However, another part of her shivered, thinking of the horrible loneliness of the blackness.  
  
With a sigh, the wavemaster slowly pushed herself to a sitting possession, wondering what exactly had caused her to awaken. Letting her mind wander about, Tsukasa gradually came to the conclusion that something happened to the seal upon Death. She didn't know exactly how she knew, but Tsukasa was certain beyond any doubt that the program was free now.  
  
Deciding to heal herself a little more before getting up, Tsukasa murmured, "Repth."  
  
A sudden pain assailed her head, causing the wavemaster to cry out. The pain vanished, leaving Tsukasa shaken and holding her head. With a moan, she realized that Demon Child, though he could not actually control her actions, he could limit them. It seemed that he had either expected her to escape from the darkness or he simply was cautious. Either way, he had managed to block her from accessing spells.  
  
"Guess it's just potions," she murmured to herself, bitterly.  
  
Carefully, Tsukasa edged off of the bed and slowly stood up. She remained still for a moment, then slowly took a step forward. She stumbled, but managed to stay upright. Glancing down at her outfit, tattered, torn and stained with much blood, Tsukasa sighed.  
  
"What a sight I must be."  
  
Besides wondering where she could get new clothing, Tsukasa also wondered if it were possible for her to get a new staff. It would be useful, not only as a possible weapon, but it might aid her in accessing spells once more. Still contemplating such things, the wavemaster slowly made her way out of the room, down the hall, down one flight of stairs and out of the building. She stumbled down the cobble street, immersed in her thoughts so that she didn't really pay attention to the incredulous stares given her by other players. It was only when she had passed over the main bridge that she snapped out of her reveries and then only because Kite, messaging and awaiting his friends, called out to her.  
  
"Tsukasa!" he cried running up to her. "You should be resting! What are you doing?"  
  
"Something isn't right," she said, her voice distant and thoughtful. "I… I need to find something and I need to find it soon… Before Death attacks."  
  
"Where is whatever you are looking for and what is it?" he asked.  
  
"I… I do not know," she replied, focusing her weary eyes upon him. "Not yet, anyway."  
  
Kite gave her an odd look and was about to say something else when he heard his name called behind him. Spinning around, he saw that it was Blackrose, followed though at a distance, for they had warped in a few moments later, by Elk and Mia. The twin blade waved to them and the three hurried over. Tsukasa followed Kite's gaze to the others. She knew Blackrose, but the other two were strangers to her. However, when she looked at Mia, she gasped, eyes wide with astonishment. Being connected with the World much more than any other player, Tsukasa could see things others couldn't such as Kite's bracelet. Now, she saw flash across her vision a brief image of Macha.  
  
Blackrose smiled warmly at Kite and the twin blade grinned back. "Well, I'm ready," she said before Elk and Mia had stopped running towards them. "Where is this monster thing, anyway?"  
  
"I'll talk about that when everyone is here," said Kite.  
  
"Hey Kite!" exclaimed Elk with his usual cheery smile. He turned his brown eyes from the twin blade to the other wavemaster curiously, staring at the bloodstains and rips curiously. He also wondered at the character design for it was extremely similar to his.  
  
Mia, too, said hello, but her expression was clouded with worry. She looked at Tsukasa and gasped in surprise herself, though not because of the wavemaster's clothing, but because of a similar reason as to why Tsukasa had gasped upon seeing her. Mia seemed to hear a voice, as did Tsukasa and they both looked each other in the eye then nodded.  
  
"I see," murmured the purple cat player. "So that's what I've been feeling. You're Tsukasa?"  
  
Tsukasa replied, "Yes."  
  
At that moment, Sanjuro and Moonstone warped in. The two ran over to the small cluster of their friends. Moonstone said nothing, but nodded to his fellow twin blade. Then he turned his 'gaze' to Tsukasa. One would think that he wouldn't be able to see with the crimson blindfold he always wore, but Moonstone seemed to be able to look at things just the same.  
  
"Hello," said Sanjuro. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Tsukasa," said Kite, in response to Sanjuro's question. "Tsukasa? This is Sanjuro, Moonstone, Elk, Mia and you already know Blackrose."  
  
"So, what did you call us for?" asked Elk, still staring at Tsukasa, his expression still full of wonder.

* * *

Author stuff:

And that, my friends, is what I call an abrupt ending! Weee! I just didn't feel like having a chapter wildly longer than my other chapters, so the discussion and events in Mac Anu are being split! fun!

Kitsunia: Yes... A story about Tsukasa's PMS would be funny, but I'm not gonna be the one to write it... It was just a random thought I had. How do you long in, by the way? Anyway, thanks for reading meh chapter once again!

LiuBei1986: -blushieness- thank you very much!

other stuff:

Yea... For those of you who don't already know, P.M.S = Pass My Shotgun. (actually, it stands for something else, but you can ask your mother about it. She'll know )

Tsukasa: urg... -wakes up rubbing her head- uggg... I feel like crap... ow... -head hurts-  
Me: That's why you don't get drunk. It's called a hangover. -grins-  
Tsukasa: Shut up and leave me alone! -still clutches her head, curling herself into a ball- I know you're gonna make something bad happen to me soon.. I know it! -she groans softly and curls herself into an even smaller ball-


	13. New Explanations and Phase One

Chapter 13: New explanations and phase one 

Kite said, "Terajima Ryoko, Nuke Ukasumi and Rachel said they'd be here, so I'd rather wait for them, if you wouldn't mind. Neither Gardenia, Marlo or Natsume were online nor did they answer my emails."

"I understand," sighed Elk, letting his eyes drift about the varied and interesting players, mostly newbies, wandering around Mac Anu.

Many stopped to look at the growing collection of players and Kite wondered if he should have chosen a better meeting place. However, there wasn't time to change it now.

"How long did they say they'd be?" asked Sanjuro, interrupting Kite's thoughts.

"Rachel is finishing a trade, Nuke was rather vague, and Terajima said that she was finishing something," recited Kite. "So they should be here in a few minutes."

Coincidentally, Nuke warped in at that moment, followed shortly by Terajima. Kite waved to the two and they waved back. People gave second glances to Terajima, more for her white wings and girlish looks than for an unusual character design, but they gave third an even forth glances to Nuke with his bubble gum pink hair and bizarre clothing. Most people in the World wouldn't give their avatars quite such eccentric looks.

"Hiya there," beamed Nuke with a flourished wave.

"Greetings, "said Terajima with a polite bow. "Rachel told me to tell you that she will be unable to come because of something that has just occurred."

"All right. Thanks. I guess that's everybody then," murmured Kite. Then he added mentally, at least, 'Except for the former crimson knights and Subaru's friends. Unless Tsukasa knows them, this'll be difficult.'

"Where's Balmung and Orca? Oh, and Balmung's shadow, Reki?" asked Blackrose.

"Shadow?" chuckled Kite. "Balmung's preparing things that only he, of all of us, has access to. He /is/ a system administrator and Reki, his assistant, not shadow, is helping him. Yasuhi- I mean Orca is visiting relatives."

"Since everyone's here whose gonna be here, why don't you tell us why you called?" asked Nuke. The others added their agreement. "And, would you mind my asking, why is that wavemaster's outfit all torn and covered in blood?"

Kite glanced at Tsukasa and then at Blackrose before turning back to the rest of his friends. "That wavemaster is named Tsukasa and it is mostly because of her that I'm calling you together..."

And with that, Kite began the story as far as he knew it, though he abbreviated it. He began with Balmung calling him to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and what the blademaster had told him before hand. Blackrose added a few comments here and there concerning the part in which she was there. At the end of the tale all stood in silence for several moments.

"I'm still confused," said Elk, frowning and gazing at Tsukasa. "About this program or whatever it is and about what Tsukasa's part in this is. Um..."

"Yes," agreed Mia, looking pointedly at the tattered wavemaster. "You know more about this matter than, I think, you've told anyone else involved in this: More about the player Demon Child, more about the origins of this thing and just more about this whole affair in general. Why don't you tell us?"

All the eyes turned to the girl. Tsukasa felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny, but she said nothing for several long moments, gazing at the ground. She didn't really want to tell these things, relive some of the memories and call to mind some of the things Aura and Morganna had told her, but she decided that she didn't have much of a choice.

"I... I don't know as much as you think... Only what I have seen or have been told," began Tsukasa, hesitating to continue.

"Told? By whom?" asked Ryoko in the pause. "If you tell us, then we could go ask them."

Tsukasa's head tilted slightly to one side. "Morganna and Aura and others. The voices," she murmured, closing her eyes. "I suppose an explanation would start with how Death was released. I think Balmung and Reki are the only ones I've told."

The wavemaster then told, briefly, of meeting Keika and going with her to the graveyard. Then Tsukasa told of the things that happened there and of her escape. She paused a moment, then continued with going to the cathedral realm and of her decision and of the confrontation with death, at least the beginning of it. When she reached the part where she blacked out, the wavemaster trailed off into silence. The others, too, remained silent, contemplating what they had been told by Kite, who they knew and trusted, and Tsukasa, one who they did not know, but trusted simply because Kite did.

"But what did Aura and that cat do to you?" asked Sanjuro after a moment. "What was whatever Death interrupted?"

"They were..." Tsukasa suddenly froze mid-sentence. Her gray eyes opened wide for a moment, staring at nothing, then she spun around, her gaze darting to and fro, seeking the thing she had just sensed. The wavemaster looked back to the chaos gate, spinning in its place. Kite, Blackrose, Mia, Elk, Moonstone, Nuke, Ryoko and Sanjuro followed her anxious eyes. They saw a slightly glitch of fuzzy data, then three teleportation rings appearing in the air and dropping down. When they faded, Demon Child was standing there. A dark glare passed across his features as his burning red eyes latched with Tsukasa's. The wavemaster trembled, fear evident in all her features.

"No," she whispered. "No... Not him..."

Blackrose put a hand upon Tsukasa's shoulder and murmured, "We won't let him hurt you again. Tsukasa... Don't be afraid, we can take him."

Demon Child stepped forward. As he did, it seemed that all other activity, even the flowing water of the canals, ceased. Players were frozen in time, one even in mid air as his avatar leapt. Mia suddenly cried out and clutched her head even as Tsukasa did the same.

"What the-" shouted Sanjuro as the ground trembled and static filled everyone's eyes and white noise filled their ears.

With a final buzz, the static vanished, leaving them upon a plain, desolate field not unlike the islands upon which Kite and the others had fought with the phases. However, this was no island but a broad expanse of barren turf. Demon Child stood before the group, his scimitar drawn and held out before him. The crimson gems upon his armor glowed brightly. In his eyes smoldered an annoyed flame. However, the winged player simply glared, not bothering to comment.

"What do you want?" demanded Kite, stepping forward to face the other player. Sanjuro and Moonstone drew their weapons, prepared for a fight. Nuke had his spear out, but held it loosely, staring at the dark player with wonder. Ryoko took a step back, drawing her axe and gripping it tightly. Elk stared at Mia with worry, trying to figure out how to help the cat player. Blackrose took her sword, lifting it into a position that allowed for swift movement.

When the static had vanished, the pain in both Mia's and Tsukasa's heads had vanished. However, both were still shaken. The blademaster slowly drew her sword, eyes narrowing to golden slits.

"This is going to be bad, Elk," she murmured to the boy wavemaster. "Keep your strongest spells ready but don't cast them unless necessary. I think you will have to heal us..."

Elk nodded, blinking his red-brown eyes and turning them to Tsukasa, to Demon Child and back to Tsukasa. The gazes of both were locked. Tsukasa's gray eyes were still filled with terror, but she met the black knight's gaze steadily.

With a bitter laugh, Demon Child flicked his eyes to Kite. "What do I want?" he hissed. "I want that fool Tsukasa dead. I want you all to stop meddling in what doesn't concern you."

"What if we don't want Tsukasa dead?" snapped Blackrose. "What if these matters do concern us?"

"What if this? What if that?" snarled Demon Child, advancing another step. "Let me rephrase this: I say that my business does not have to concern you, or at least your untimely demise if you log out now and go do other things, ignoring the World and your computer. Go read a book. Either way, however, that wavemaster should be dead. I intend to remedy the little glitch that allowed for her to be healed."

The exchange of threats between the dot hackers, as they had been recently termed, and Demon Child continued, but for the moment it went unheeded by Tsukasa. Her eyes were closed, her mind paying attention to other conversations. Then, the wavemaster's eyes flickered open and she saw a transparent wraith in front of her. Its form was indistinct, but it looked a great deal like Skeith. Tsukasa nodded to it and held out her hand. The creature reached forward and touched it before fading completely.

Tsukasa gasped as a small white light began to form in her palm. Unnoticed by the others, save Mia, the light grew and lengthened into a long pole. At one end the pole formed a shepherd's crook. It flashed briefly into the form of Skeith's red wand, but quickly returned to the form of Tsukasa's own staff, the one she had possessed prior to Death shattering it. The glow faded and the wavemaster was left holding her staff. The orb floating in the crook was still red, but slightly darker than before. Tsukasa held the stave close to her, silently thanking the one who had sent it.

* * *

Author stuff:

I've been beyond busy with school and volleyball.. I'm sorry! Anyway, new little twist in the story... Please read and review!

Yes, others of Tsukasa's friends will pop up (-gestures to stuff in this chapter-)

Umm... Thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
